¡Cuantas Celestinas!
by Bruja
Summary: Sanosuke está harto! de que Kenshin y Kaoru no estén juntos, que se le ocurre la inimaginable idea de unirlos y para ello contará con la ayuda de su especializado grupo de amigos para conseguirlo.¡Ultimo Capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

__

_**..¡¿CUANTAS CELESTINAS?!...**_

_**Capítulo 1 -¡Atención la idea de Sanosuke!**_

Era una mañana de lo más normal en el Dojo Kamiya, todos hacían sus tareas y la tranquilidad rebosaba en el aire, hasta que ese grado de sensación se rompió, con un alarido y unos pasos...

-¡¡Ven aquí Yahiko!!..-gritó una chica mientras iba con la escoba en la mano...-¡¡te vas a enterar de quién soy yo!!

-Jajajaja Busu¡¡vamos a ver si me cojes!!...-se pitorreaba el niño.

Estaba tan distraido en reirse de la kendoka que no se fijo en quién estaba detrás y...

El pequeño se cayó al suelo de culo, provocando que Kaoru se chocara contra él y también se quedará mirando a la persona que tenían delante.

-¡¡Enano revoltoso¿haber si mirás la próxima vez?!!..-le grita de mal humor Sanosuke...

-¡Es tu culpa!¡te has quedado parado ahí como su fueras un árbol que no te he podido esquivar!..-le crítica Yahiko furiosamente

-¡¡Es de mala educación señalar enano!!

-¡¡Peor es tu presencia!!

Kaoru se levantó del suelo y limpiándose el polvo, se fue de esa pelea tan adulta, hoy no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, a los pocos minutos se acercó Kenshin con su más que acostumbrada sonrisa profidel y su barreño de ropa sucia...

-Buenos días Sanosuke...

-Buenos días Kenshin...-le contesta de mal humor...

-Vaya hoy no te has levantando muy bien..-le dijo con más que sonrisa y comenzando a tender la ropa...-¡¿qué haces tan temprano?!

-No quería estar en mi casa ni dando tumbos por la calle...

-O como eres un vago y no tienes trabajo, querías quedarte de gorrero a comer y cenar aquí...-le comentó Yahiko con una sonrisa diabólica...

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en una pelea, donde Yahiko acabó encima de Sanosuke mordiéndole la cabeza, Kenshin solo sonreía ante eso y seguía a la suyo, cuando acabó de tender la ropa, se fue dejándolos solos.

-¡¿A qué espera este tio para declararse a Kaoru?!...-preguntó el luchador...-¡¡si continua asi vamos a criar ranas con es relación que no llega a nada!!

-¡¿Tal vez se esté tomando su tiempo?!..-le contesta Yahiko..

-Por favor Yahiko, si hasta las tortugas son más rápidas que él, en ese campo y si sigue así nos haremos viejos antes de tiempo...

-¡¿Y que propones hacer?!...-le preguntó con temor..

-Haremos de Celestinas...-dijo con alegria, llevándose una cara de horror de su amigo..-nosotros nos encargaremos de juntarles por el bien de la nación...

-¡¿No exageras un poquito?!...-le dijo con algo de pánico...-¡¡pero si eres muy torpe con esas cosas, seguro que sale al revés de lo propuesto teniendo en cuenta que se te ha ocurrido a tí!!

-¡¡No digas eso!!¡¡ya verás como lo conseguimos y luego se nos pondrán muy contestos!!

Yahiko no estaba muy seguro de eso, sabía lo torpe y desastroso que era para hacer planes, si no sabía nada de estrátegia, lo máximo que hizo para organizar algo y que saliera bien fue...bueno ahora no se acordaba, pero estaba convencido de que todo plan que salía de la mente de Sanosuke solo se podía clasificar como ¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! Y ¡¡DESASTROSO!!..

-¡¿Por qué no le proponemos a Megumi que participe?!si te ayuda seguro que sale bien...-le propuso con inocencia...-aunque también se lo podemos proponer a Misao...

-¡¿Qué pasa?¿no te fias de mi idea?!..-preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡Claro!...-le dio dos palmas en la espalda..-pero si tenemos ayuda será mejor, además piensan más cuatro cabezas que una de serrín...

Para terror de Yahiko el plan se puso en marcha, y con más pánico que antes, el mismo tubo que escribir una nota a la Comadreja para que hiciera acto de presencia en esta cruel batalla, donde la capacidad de liderazgo del luchador quedaba entredicho. Por que si todo quedaba en manos del luchador se iría al carajo.

En cuanto la carta estuvo en manos de la ninja y leyendo la preocupación del pequeño, no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue hacia esa peligrosa misión.

-¡¿Dónde vas mi pequeña Misao?!...-le pregunta Okina con un abánico..

-Voy a Tokio, Yahiko me ha dicho que vaya para solucionar un problema de vida o muerte...

-¡¿Como?!.-contestó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa...

-Es que Sanosuke se le ha ocurrido una idea para juntar a Kenshin y Kaoru y me han pedido que haga de ayuda sentimental en estas cosas...

Ajenos a la carrera que estaba haciendo Misao para llegar a la "base", Sanosuke le explicaba a la doctora todo su plan, la verdad es que la mujer no paraba de reir en ningun momento y todo esto provocaba que el luchador se pusiera de mal humor, aunque las risitas eran seguidas por el niño que lloraba del ataque...

-¡¡¿Cuándo váis a parar de reir?!!..-preguntó molesto con los brazos cruzados...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja..espera..jajajajajajajajajaja...-estaba tirada en el suelo partiéndose de risa la mujer...-es muy bueno el chiste...jajajajajajajajajajajaja

-Figurate cuando lo he escuchado jajajajajajajajajajajaja...-le apoya a el niño..-casi me muero..

-¡¿O dejáis de reir o no participáis en el plan?!..-les amenazó seriamente...

-Vale...-se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas que tenía...-¿cómo es tu plan de ataque?

-Debemos poner celosa a Kaoru...

-Pero si ya se pone celosa sin la ayuda de nadie..-le corrige Yahiko

-¡Si ese es parte de tu plan, estás perdiendo el tiempo!!..-le advierte la doctora...

-¡Nooooooooo!¡¡¿queréis dejarme aclarar las cosas?!!...-les grita Sanosuke con rabia..

Se miraron a los ojos tanto la doctora como el niño, la verdad es que el luchador se lo había tomado muy a pecho la misión de unirles. Asintieron dándole paso a su explicación..

-Principalmente debemos poner celoso a Kenshin, hay que hacerle entender que si no admite lo que siente por ella, nunca acabaran juntos...

Se mordieron los labios, debían aguantar las ganas de reir aunque les estaba costando mucho...

-Además Misao vendrá a ayudarnos con el plan...-les comentó Sanosuke

-¡¿Misao?¡¡genial otra loca al equipo de los májaras!!..-se expresa con disgusto Megumi...

-Seguro que las risas se adueñara de todo...-comentó Yahiko..

-Tranquilos, debemos esperar a que llegue y nos de su opinión...-siguió Sanosuke

-Sigo diciendo que es una tontería y que va a fracasar...-les contesta Megumi

-No seas ceniza y aunque comparto tu opinión, será una ocasión única en la que Sanosuke le da por pensar aunque sea para un fracaso escrito con mayúsculas...-puntualizó Yahiko..

Misao estaba llegando a su destino y Aoshi se encontraba en el Aoya muy extrañado al no escuchar a la ninja por ningun lado. No estaba acostumbrado al silencio sepulcral que estaba inundando su hogar...

-Buenos días Aoshi...-le comenta Okina sentando en el suelo viendo una revista..

-Buenos días Okina...-responde...-¡¿Dónde está Misao?!

-En Tokio, ha ido a juntar a Kenshin y Kaoru...

-¡¿He escuchado bien?!...-volvió a repetir con los ojos abiertos..-¡¿va a juntar a esos dos?¿quién es el ignorante que se le ha ocurrido semejante idea?

-Pues ha sido Ságara, el único que ha pensando en eso..-se gira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...-mi pequeña Misao va a hacer de Celestina ¡que bonito suena eso!

Aoshi tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, no podía creerse que el cabezurro del luchador se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea. Entrecerro la mirada y se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y salió nuevamente por la puerta, iba a impedir semejante locura. Y encima meter a su protegida en ideas de bombero.

-Estúpido Ságara primero debería aclarar sus propios sentimientos con cierta doctora que meter las narices en los sentimientos de los demas...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola! He vuelto con un viejo fic que tenia. Hacia tanto tiempo que lo escribi que senti añoranza y decidi publicarlo. Debo ser sincera y es el primero que hice de la serie de Rurouni Kenshin, asi que tiene un gran cariño para mi. Asi que nada mas que decir, que disfruteis de la lectura. saludos. y nos vemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡CUANTAS CELESTINAS!**_

_**Capítulo 2 - PLAN A...**_

Y los dos líderes de la comedura de cabeza de Sanosuke, estaban ajenos a su Gran idea. Nuestros grandes protagonistas, se encontraban totalmente tranquilos en el porche, bebiendo su té y felices de la compañia del otro. Pero como había mencionado antes nuestro "líder" eran más lentos que unas tortugas para expresarse lo que sentían.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió de par en par, para mostrar a la pequeña Comadreja aspirando con fuerza el aire de su alrededor, se estaba ahogando, había venido desde Kyoto corriendo como una bala, sin detenerse en ningun momento. Anduvo hasta ellos y se desplomó al suelo, con los brazos abiertos y cojiendo grandes bocanadas de aire..

-Me ahogo...-susurro con los ojos cerrados...-necesito aire...

-Pues ten cuidado y no cojas más del debido, que los demás queremos...-soltó Sanosuke..

Se incorporó y lo taladrado con la mirada, entono su mirada hacía el hombre y...

-Idiota, bueno para nada...-murmuro con alegría...-¿Qué es eso de juntar a Kenshin y Kaoru?...

Yahiko se tapo la boca y contuvo la risa...

Sanosuke apretó su puño, estaba hasta las narices de que se rieran de él. Megumi meneo la cabeza y carraspeo...

-Bueno dejemos de meternos con el pobre de Sanosuke..-los ojos del luchador brillaron con fuerza...-ya sabemos que es tonto de remate y que nada le sale bien, pero el chico ha puesto todo su empeño y cerebro en esta nueva misión...-finalizo al cruzar los brazos.

El trio asintió con la cabeza, mientras el aura de Sanosuke ganaba más puestos que antes, estaba a punto de lanzarlos todos a la...bueno, a algun sitio, muy lejano de él para que dejaran de meterse con su magnífica idea.

Misao extrajouna enorme lista de su bolsillo, de las cosas que podían realizar para juntar a ese duo y que saliera perfecto, aunque Megumi dudara de eso...

-¡¿Dónde has conseguido toda está información?!..-le preguntó Sanosuke observando la lista con admiración...-¡es genial!

-Pues una que sabe buscar...-soltó con orgullo

-O por que eres ninja...-le respondió Megumi entrecerradamente...

-Bueno también es eso, pero principalmente por que sé donde buscar toda esas informaciones...-siguio echándose flores la ninja

-¡¿Y bien como lo hacemos listillo?!..-le preguntó de recochineo Yahiko..-¡¿por que lo habrás pensado verdad?!...-su tono era de intriga..

-Por supuesto..-se infló como un pavo real el luchador...-según mis datos tenemos que poner celosa a Kaoru, pero debe ser de alguien que siempre ha estado pegada a Kenshin como si fuera una garrapata...

Todas las miradas iban dirigidas exclusivamente a la "zorra" esa cruel e irónica mujer, ella ni se inmuto y siguió cepillándose los cabellos con sus dedos..

Parecian que estaban observando a un bicho bastante raro..

-En ese caso te toca empezar a ti Megumi...-le dijo Misao feliz...

Una expresión malvada se adueñó de la doctora, ante la curiosidad de todos..

-¡Está bien!...-sonrie con las orejas de zorro..-conseguiré que Kaoru se ponga muy celosa jajajaja

-No esta bien de la azotea esta chica...-suspiro con pena Yahiko..

-Mientras más locas haya en el grupo..-comentó Sanosuke...-más ideas originales...

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancias, Aoshi iba caminando con la mayor prisa posible, no podía entender y a parte no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de una mosca, pudiera pensar en unir a dos lentorros, si primero debería justificar sus propios sentimientos..

La mirada del ex-battosai estaba fija en la chica, no podía creer la amara tanto como lo hacía, pero su mirada se volvió más triste por que según él no podría hacerla feliz, su pasado no era de oro y nunca podría cambiarlo.

-Kenshin¿quieres que demos un paseo?..-le preguntó Kaoru

El pelirrojo volvió en sí..

-Claro Kaoru...-le respondió con una sonrisa dulce, provocando que Kaoru se sonrojará...-iremos a donde tu quieras..

Kenshin se levantó y al momento Kaoru hizo lo mismo, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad de tenerlo solo para ella, por que en cuanto vinieran los demás, su atención no seria la misma por que habría gente...

A los pocos minutos de salir de la casa y girar por la primera esquina, Aoshi llegó y como buen ninja que era pegó un salto hasta el borde del muro, y observando por su alrededor..

-¡Que extraño, Misao no está!...-soltó con duda...-será mejor que la espere aquí y cuando la encuentre me la llevo al Aoya...

El grupito de élite estaban pegados en la pared como si de complejo de pegatina se tratara, sus ojos se movían por todo el globo ocular con la esperanza de no ver a nadie fuera de lo normal, o sea, no ver a Kenshin ni Kaoru. Llegaron a la puerta del Dojo y Megumi sacó de su bolsillo la llave que abría el portal y les hacía entrar al interior del Dojo Kamiya.

-Muy bien el plan A debe dar efectivo..-susurro Sanosuke..-no podemos fallar, dependen su vida sentimental de nosotros...

-Presiento que no va a salir muy bien...-comentó Yahiko algo desilusionado..

-¡¡Niño no seas gafe!!..-le echa la bronca Misao..-somos los mejores en todo lo que nos proponemos...

-Exacto y como buenos luchadores, debemos ser los mejores en el amor...-prosigue Sanosuke..

-Sigo diciendo que esto va a fracasar rotundamente...-continua Yahiko en el mismo tono...

Se metieron dentro del lugar sigilosamente y Aoshi se había ido a una de las habitaciones para dejar sus cosas y volver a sentarse en el porche para meditar como siempre hacía, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el ninja no era exactamente la persona que buscaban...

-Muy bien "zorra" debes deslizarte rápidamente y engancharte a su cuello con decisión ¡no dudes!...-le ordenó Sanosuke fijamente...

-Vale Don Capitán...-le contestó Megumi con gracia..

Como un rayo pero sin vida, comenzó a deslizarse por la casa buscando a su presa, iba tan lenta la doctora que los que estaban detrás de los matorrales se les empezaba a cerrar los ojos, un caracol le hubiera pasado hace cinco minutos a una velocidad de narices. Y todos bostezaron.

-¡Pero que lenta es!...-dijo con rabia Sanosuke...

-La próxima vez la llevamos en una carretilla...-le propuso Yahiko

-Pues a este ritmo, Kenshin será un esqueleto...-siguio en el mismo tono Misao..

-¡¡Aún no puede morirse!!...-le recrimina Sanosuke...-le prohibo que la palme antes de que se declare a Kaoru...

-¡Tú no mandas en eso!¡cuando le llegue la hora le llegara como a todos!..-le recordo Yahiko

-Eso es ley de vida, pero si se muere antes de acabar con esto, se la verá con nosotros...-se crujio los dedos Misao..

Al cabo de un buen rato, la doctora llego al porche, aplaudieron silenciosamente por la "rapidez" de la mujer. Y mediante señales les indicó algo.

Pero desgraciadamente, nadie entendia nada...

-¿Ein?...-encogió los hombros el luchador...-¿pero qué dices la chiflada esta?..

Al otro lado una gota de sudor cubrió la frente de la doctora...

-¿Cómo?...-las cejas de la mujer temblaban con rabia...-¿qué me esta diciendo el bobalicón este?

Ambos espectadores observaban al duo con extrañeza...

-Creo que no os estáis entendiendo en absoluto...-sujirió Yahiko

-Normal...-dijo con una sonrisa la ninja...-no saben jugar a las señas...

El luchador se giro con rabia y...

-¡¿Pues por qué no le dices algo listilla?!...-le propuso Sanosuke

Misao se levantó de los matorrales y haciendo muecas y ruidos extraños comenzó a indicarle a la doctora que siguiera el plan que ellos le iban a estar vigilando por detrás y que les avisaría cuando la gallina(Kaoru) entrará en el gallinero(el lugar donde se encuentra el chico) para ver como el gallo(Kenshin) está prisionero de las zarpas de la "zorra"(Megumi).

Megumi afirmó y siguió su recorrido turístico por el pasillo para dar con el gallo...

-Esto de poner gallina, gallo y gallinero es una estupidez¡¿A quién se le ha ocurrido?!...-preguntó Yahiko

-A mi¡que soy listo!..-se felicitó Sanosuke..

-¡No! eres más tonto que una mula...-le expresa Misao sonriendo.

Aoshi estaba ajeno a este absurdo plan...

Rápidamente los ojos de la feroz "zorra" captaron la presencia del gallo en el gallinero, con una rapideza muy distinta dada antes, abrió la puerta de la habitación para tirarse en el cuello del supuesto gallo...

-¡¡Oh cuanto te he extrañado!...-dijo algo colorada...

-Pepepep..ummmm..-no sabía que responder de lo rojo que estaba

-¡Uy!me suena tu voz...-susurro Megumi captando a su compañero...

-¡Claro que me conoces Megumi!...-dijo algo más rojo...-soy yo, Aoshi...

-¡¿Como?!...-se repitió y bajando la vista para ver que sus oidos no le habían engañado, se había tirado en los brazos de un hombre pero no del que estaban buscando...-¡ay mi madre!..-dijo antes de desmayarse de la impresión...

¡¿Y como que Misao no se tiro sobre Megumi para arrancarle la piel a tiras?!

Sencillamente por que Sanosuke con la ayuda de Yahiko, la sujetaban por la cintura y las piernas, para evitar que la chica comadreja hiciera algo contra la persona de Megumi...

-¡¡Será asquerosa!!¡¡¡me ha intentado quitar a mi Aoshi!!...

-Tranquila Misao, solo ha habido un pequeño problema pero no era esa la intención de Megumi...-la defiende Sanosuke...

-Yo creo que si...-murmuró Yahiko atrayendo la atención de los otros dos que tenían chispas en los ojos...-¡mirad como se ha quedado, si lo dos están más rojos que unos pimientos, además Megumi ha caido rendida a los brazos del ninja!

Los rayos mortales salian de sus ojos directamente a los culpables de eso...

Nuestra pareja protagonista y principal tema para su unión, no sabían en el embrollo que se habían metido a causa de la idea tan descabellada de uno de sus mejores y más íntimos amigos...

_**Continuara**_

_**Holas! nuevo capitulo y nueva locura...¿a quien se le ocurre hacerle caso al cabeza de pollo?, solo a ellos. Jaja, pero este no sera el unico problema que tendran para unir a esos dos "lentorros" mas lios y embrollos se formaran alrededor de ellos y todo, por no estar bien estudiada la mision.**_

_**Ante todo gracias por los reviews a Gabyhyatt..(que es muy habitual recibir reviews de ella y que de verdad estoy muy contenta por que le gusten mis alocados fics de Rurouni Kenshin) a BattosaiKamiya, a mari8876, a Ane Himura y a mi buena amiga Okashira Janet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**..¡CUANTAS CELESTINAS!...**_

_**Capítulo 3 - Muy malos rollos**_

Mientras en el país de los sueños seguía dentro Megumi y que se encontraba en los brazos fuertes y suaves de Aoshi. Tanto Sanosuke como Misao estaban que trinaban de la visión que tenían en sus narices. Los dos entrometidos en la mente del luchador, estaban haciendo una vida tranquila, su paseo era bastante agradable y eso les permitia estar más tiempos juntos y SOLOS. Sin la presencia de ninguno de sus conocidos.

Justo en ese momento los ojos perspícaces de Kaoru se clavaron en un lindo adorno de pelo. Se encontraba ausente del mundo, solo tenía ojos para ese preciado objeto y el pelirrojo se acercó para ver que era lo que había llamado tanto la atención a su Kaoru.

Acercándose al vendedor..

-Perdone ¿cuánto vale ese adorno?...

-50 yenes...

Kaoru se puso un tanto triste, no podían gastarse mucho dinero en cosas, su economia no era muy buena que digamos. Nuevamente la visión de ver a su Kaoru triste le rompió el alma, y él bufo, la verdad es que debían ahorrar dinero, ya que la unica que conseguia tal cosa era ella. El vendedor sonrió y acercándose a la kendoka..

-Bueno hoy es un día muy especial..-comenzó hablar atrayendo la mirada de los dos jóvenes...-por lo tanto se lo puedo rebajar para que se lo regale a su novia...

Los colores salieron al exterior por las palabras del vendedor...

-Verá ella y...-estaba más rojo que un tomate..-¡YO!..-puntualizó..-no somos novios..

-Todo a su tiempo...-murmuro el vendedor con una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior...-no hay que presionar nada..

Y Kaoru seguía roja como un tomate, le había puesto nerviosa.

Kenshin le pagó al vendedor con lo que la chica ya tenía ese adorno en el cabello, además era muy especial por que se lo había regalado su gran amor, aunque con eso los colores aún no habían abandonado su cara...

En cambio en el Dojo Kamiya donde tenía lugar la idea más disparatada de todos los tiempos...

-¡¡Vaya idea que se te ha ocurrido Ságara!!..-le reprocha Aoshi con los brazos cruzados...-¡¡solo a un bobo se le ocurre pensar eso y creer que va a dar resultado!!

-Señor Aoshi es un deber que tenemos...-le explica Misao muy cerca de él..

-A este ritmo nos haremos viejos antes de que den ese paso..-le sigue Yahiko...

-¡¡¡Se os ha pasado por la cabeza, que tal vez no necesiten vuestra ayuda tan interesada!!!..-les recriminó Aoshi más serio..

-¡¡Ni hablar!!..-contesta muy enfadado Sanosuke..-¡ya han tenido mucho tiempo de espera, asi que mientras pueda pensar conseguiré mi propósito...juntarles!!

La mirada del luchador era de desafio, nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza su gran idea, da igual que nadie le apoyara, él solito se bastaba para darse ánimos

Megumi seguía aún desmayada bajo la mirada acusadora de la ninja...

-¡¿Y bien el siguiente paso es?!..-preguntó Yahiko interesado...

Justo en ese momento la doctora se desperezó, consiguiendo la atención de todos sobre ella.

-¡Que sueño más bonito!..-exclamó con una sonrisa hermosa..-¡¿qué me he perdido?!..-cuatro ojos centellearon de rabia..

-No mucho Megumi...-le contestá Aoshi rojo..

Los ojos de la doctora se posaron en los del ninja y se ruborizó. La mirada de Misao taladrado el cuerpo de la mujer..¡Grr!

-Parecías muy feliz en pleno proceso guapa...-le dijo de recochineo Sanosuke con los brazos cruzados...-estabas muy feliz..

-¿Enserio?..-abrió los ojos con inocencia..-no me acuerdo...-se tapo la boca para evitar una sonrisita reveladora..-lo siento mucho Aoshi, pero yo creí que era Kenshin...

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta él es bajito y alto!...-le recordó el ninja más ruborizado que antes...

-¡¡Ahora no te hagas la inocente Megumi!!..-le gritó Misao al señalarla con rabia...-¡¡te hemos visto, y ya sé de que pie calzas y cuales son tus planes!!

-¡¡Eso mismo, lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos que te gustaba estar pegada a él como una garrapata!!...-le crítica Sanosuke en el mismo tono y señalándola..-¡¡eres culpable!!..

La "zorra" se llevo las manos a la cintura con rabia..

-¡¡No es lo que estáis pensando los dos, ha sido un error de cálculo!!..

-¿Te crees que somos tontos?...-le preguntó con sárcasmo Misao..

-¡Ahora mismo si!...

-¡"ZORRA", lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos, estabas disfrutando de ese agarre de garrapata!...-gritó Sanosuke...-¡¡a mi no me engañas!!

Mientras ellos se debatían entre sus celos, el pobre Yahiko estaba en medio de los cuatro observando como si de un partido de tenís se tratará las riñas y rencores de todos...

-"¡Esto es un rollo, no hacen más que discutir como vulgares desconocidos si esto forma parte de este plan, prefiero mil veces entrenar con Kaoru que escuchar sus riñas de enamorados!"..-piensa con tragedia el más pequeño de los reunidos...

Después de que se determinaran si fue accidentalmente o intencionalmente el abrazo de Megumi a Aoshi, nuestra pareja protagonista y culpable del embrollo que hay en su dulce hogar, llegaron al lugar de los echos, para encontrarse con sus amigos alli.

-Hola a todos...-saluda amablemente Kenshin...

-¡Bah!¡déjate de saludos cordiales!...-le responde Sanosuke..-¡¿dónde habéis estado los dos?!

-Pues hemos ido a dar una vuelta y luego a la taberna de Tae..-contesta con algo de rubor...-¡¿por qué lo preguntas?!

-Simplemente no sabía donde estabáis...-contesta Yahiko..

-Lo ves Ságara lo han hecho ellos solitos sin tu espléndida ayuda en hacer de Cúpido..-le murmura Aoshi..

En ese momento la vista de las dos mujeres, se fijaron en ese hermoso adorno que la chica morenita llevaba colocado en el pelo...

-¡Oh Kaoru que lindo ¿dónde te lo has comprado?!..-le pregunta muy emocionada Misao...

-Me lo ha comprado Kenshin...-responde con algo de rubor...

-¡¡¡¿¿Queeee??!!!..-responden los demás muy sorprendidos...

Abrieron con fuerza sus ojos, no se esperaban nada tan romántico como ese por parte del pelirrojo, era increible.

-¡Ni que fuera extraño comprarle un hermoso adorno a Kaoru!..-les responde Kenshin con inocencia...

-Es que tratándose de tí, eso suena algo milagroso..-le responde Yahiko

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de su "niño" que cruel decir eso.

Aoshi cojió de la muñeca a Misao para poder irse los dos juntos a Kyoto y dejar que la panda de descerebrados que seguían los consejos de Sanosuke se las arreglara solos...

-¡¿Ya os váis?¿quedáos?!..-pide Kaoru...

Megumi se acercó al joven ninja y juntando sus manos..

-Por favor Aoshi..-le dice con los ojos llorosos Megumi..-quedáos y no os vayáis hasta que acabemos con nuestra misión...

-¡¿Misión?¿cuál?!..-preguntaban Kenshin y Kaoru..

Misao apretó con fuerza sus dientes y una nueva técnica aprendio Sanosuke, el de echar rayos mórtales...

-Ummmm ehhhhh...bueno...-contesta más ruborizado, agachó la cabeza...-vale...

La comadreja sacó sus kunais..

-¡¡Quita tus ojos de vieja de él!!..-le grita Misao

-¡¡No es lo que tú te piensas enana!!..-le responde con maldad...

Sanosuke se plantó enfrente del ninja y mostrándole el puño..

-¡¿Te ha gustado que te lo súplique Shinomori?!..-le pregunta Sanosuke..

-¡¡No digas tonterías Ságara!!..-le responde en el mismo tono...

Miles de interrogantes se formaron en la mente de Kenshin, ¿qué estaba pasando?, desvió su mirada a su Kaoru, para verificar que compartian la misma pregunta. Sus amigos se estaban mirando con odio y..¿celos?, no entendian nada de lo que estaban preseciando, así que acercándose al crío.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a estos?!..-le susurro Kenshin..

-Jajajajajaja es una muy larga historia...-responde con gracia Yahiko...

Cuando llegó la noche Sanosuke se ofreció en acompañar a Megumi a la consulta del Dr. Gensai, y comenzaron a planear lo que iban a hacer mañaba para unir a sus amigos. Aunque sin olvidar en ningun momento la escena de estaba mañana y sus repercusiones. Durante la noche Kaoru que compartia la habitación con Misao decidió salir para que el aire le diera en la cara. Se sentó en el borde del pasillo mientras observaba las estrellas, eran tan hermosas que deseaba con todo su corazón que pudiera verlas en presencia de él...

-¡¿Se ven hermosas verdad Kaoru?!...le preguntó una voz con mucha suavidad

-Kenshinnnnn...-respondió muy roja...

-¡Si Kaoru!..-le dijo con amabilidad y sentándose a su lado..

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!..-le preguntó..-¿Acaso te he despertado?

-En absoluto, simplemente que cuando he abierto los ojos te he visto y he decidido hacerte compañia...

La chica estaba muy contenta, iba a contemplar las estrellas con él y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz, y en el rato que llevaba ella se quedo dormida en los brazos del luchador, Kenshin la cojió en brazos y se fue a llevarla a su cuarto y tumbarla en el futón, con cuidado apartó unos cuantos cabellos que habían en su cara y susurrándole algunas palabras...

-Que duermas bien, princesa de los sueños...

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin estaba tendiendo la ropa y Kaoru estaba en el tatamí practicando algunas técnicas de combate, Aoshi estaba en el suelo del pasillo meditando o mejor dicho pensando en otra cosa ¿pero el qué?, por lo que el cuarteto principal estaban escondidos detrás de unos matorrales preparando la próxima emboscada y que esperaban de todo corazón que esta vez diera resultado, no como la primera en la que había malos rollos entre ellos y por consiguiente el plan B estaba listo o en pleno proceso de Elaboración ¿resultará?

_Continuara..._

_¡uy! que malos rollos hay alrededor de todos..que suerte tiene Megumi caer a los brazos del ninja...¡ay!_

_¿como les ira el plan B, mejor que el anterior o peor?¿y que nuevas sorpresas se asomaran ante ellos? esto y mas en los proximos cap. sigan disfrutando de la lectura. saludos._

_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews y sobretodo a__** Ane Himura, Kisa-chan Sohma, mari8876, Gabyhyatt y Okashira Janet**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**...¡¿CUANTAS CELESTINAS?!...**_

_**Capítulo 4 - PLAN B al abordaje **_

En los matorrales, que ahora mismo era la "base" improvisada del cuarteto, la rabia que tenía Misao se dejaba notar bastante, las hojas se movían y miles de diminutos rayitos salían de sus ojos, con un claro objetivo. Yahiko tragó saliva, mientras que disimuladamente, se movía al lado contrario donde estaba la comadreja, no le gustaba nada el aire tan contaminado que surcaba a su alrededor..

Carraspeo con fuerza la ninja y suavizando un poco su rostro..

-¡¿Y bien cuál es el plan B?!..-pregunta Misao...

Una luz se encendió en la mente del luchador y ampliando su sonrisa con más satisfacción..

-Muy sencillo, debemos poner está vez celoso a Kenshin...

-¡¡Perdón!!..-exclamó con horror Megumi..-¿hay alguién dentro de este coco?..-al momento golpeó la cabeza del luchador con humor...-creo que está llena de serrín...

Rieron copiosamente ante esa acción, aunque la víctima resoplo con amargura..

-¡¡¿PERO QUE HACES PEDAZO DE BRUJA DESALMADA?!!...-le gritó...-¡¡¿te has vuelto loca?!!

-Jajajajaja..me estoy divertiendo mucho...-comenta Yahiko

-¡NO ME LLAMES BRUJA!...-le estiró de la oreja..-¡tu riego sanguineo que va al cerebro no te funciona bien!..-seguía estirando con más fuerza la oreja, mientras el luchador se intentaba defender con la técnica del pellizco...-¿quién pone celoso a Kenshin?¿Tu, Aoshi o Yahiko?..

Megumi estiró la pierna para apartar la mano "peligrosa" del luchador, mientras el se removia para quitarles las manos de encima. Misao cruzo sus brazos y murmuro palabras fuertes, ante la sorpresa del niño que no sabía donde meterse. La comadreja hizo pucheros..

-Mi señor Aoshi no cuenta..-defendio a su amado..

-La comadreja tiene razón..-dijo Yahiko al señalarle, ante las kunais que estaban a su vista..

-¿El qué tiene razón la loca esta?...-preguntó Sanosuke que se había movido del lugar..

-Pues que Aoshi no debe participar, no ves que ese hombre pasa de todos nosotros...-sentenció con verecidad el pequeño...

Se cruzaron de brazos y afirmaron seriamente. El ninja no les ayudaria, por la sencilla razón de que no quería participar en esta GRAN MISION, y otra cosa más importante, Misao les sacaría los ojos a todas aquellas que se interpusieran en su camino hasta el corazón de su amado. Bufaron con pena, el luchador se paso sus manos por su frente, le estaba doliendo mucho la cabeza y nuevamente una luz se encendio en su mente, alguien le estaba indicando que él era el elegido para unir a esa pareja.

-¡¡Da igual lo que digais, yo voy a conseguir mi propósito y si tengo en la cabeza juntarles es lo que voy hacer y nadie me lo sacará de dentro!!..-se levanto y apuntando al cielo...-¡¡YO LE PONDRE CELOSO!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

-O dios, el mundo se va a pique...-soltó Megumi...

-No..-meneó la ninja...-es peor, Sanosuke se ha vuelto más tonto de lo que era

-Sanosuke se muere por pensar tanto...-se aparto una lágrima Yahiko...-este hombre se nos va de onda, esta en las nubes..

Sanosuke estuvo "pensando" en su siguiente paso, es cierto que el _**plan A **_no había dado buen resultado, pero su buena fe era más fuerte, además nadie le quitaria de la cabeza la manía de juntarles. Además que en cierto sentido era fácil de unir, pero ellos lo complicaban más. La única manera de poner celoso a Kenshin era el de tirarle los tejos a su chica, es decir, tenía que parecer que iba a ligar con la Jou-Chan, pero corría el riesgo de que pasará olímpicamente de él, así que tenía que realizar la función con inteligencia y con rapidez...

El luchador ya lo tenía pensando todo, se fue a sentar con todos los demás en el porche. Les guiñó un ojo y estos menearon la cabeza, Aoshi entrecerró la mirada. Sanosuke con gran sabiduria, se fue a sentar en medio de Kaoru y Misao. La duda paso por la mente del ninja, algo estaba tramando y le daba rabia el no poder saberlo.

-¡Ay!con esta primavera la sangre altera...-suspiro

-Lo siento mucho Sanosuke, pero estamos en pleno Otoño...-le contestó Kaoru muy sonriente...

-Ya lo sabía, simplemente he hecho ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía..-le mira fijamente a la chica...-¡¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer?!

-¡¿El qué?!...-pregunta curioso Kenshin

-Yo no quiero ni saberlo..-susurra el ninja entrecerradamente...-"_**siguen aún con este juego de niños**_"..-piensa amargamente...

-Pues hacer algo diferente..-sigue explicando Sanosuke con los ojos cerrados...

-Me he perdido...-dijo Kenshin extrañado..

Pero mientras Sanosuke explicaba que quería hacer, alguien se fue de ahí, dejando a uno menos del grupo. Se había ido a la cocina a buscar algo.

-¡¡Pues hacer esto!!..-respondió con rapideza, agarró a la chica de los hombros y la atrajó hasta sus labios, besándola con pasión.

Los labios del luchador reposaban en los suaves y encantadores labios de la chica, eran tan tiernos que se permitió seguir falseando ese momento, quería ver lo celoso que se ponía el ex-battosai, pero lo que no sabía es que era otro ki más rabioso que rondaba por el lugar, sus ojos azules como el cielo descargaban una maldad sorprendente, estaban echando chispas pero no eran los únicos, otros más femeninos hacían lo mismo, con lo que Kenshin y Yahiko tuvieron que alejarse de sus presencias, para no salir lastimados en el proceso. Cuando el individuo que había abandonado la escena al principio volvió, se llevó las manos a la cara, para conseguir que la bandeja cayera al suelo, provocando que el luchador perdiera el control y se girara para ver quién era...

Cuando Sanosuke vio a la persona que había besado, sus ojos se agrandaron como dos pelotas de futbol. Su rostro se azulo y se quedo estático.

-¡¿Si tú estás aquí?!..-se preguntó girando su cabeza para encontrarse con el de Misao que estaba en las nubes...-¡¡HE BESADO A MISAO!!..-se llevo las manos a la cara y grito al cielo...-¡NOOOOOO!

Alguien gruño con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de todos. Su ki siempre calmado, estaba rodeando su cuerpo con peligro, miles de chispas salían de ahí para clavarse en pleno corazón del luchador..

-Maldito...-murmuro con voz de ultratumba el ninja...

-¡¿Qué pasa que sus labios saben a miel?!...-dijo Megumi enfadada con los brazos cruzados, sus dientes se clavaban en sus labios y el mismo tipo de aurea la rodeaba.

Kenshin, Yahiko y Kaoru tragaron saliva y volvieron a dar otro paso hacía atrás para resguardarse de posibles represalias. Pero Sanosuke no contestó por que se había quedado petrificado de lo que había hecho, no estaba en este mundo y su cabeza giraba en torno al espacio exterior, pero no era el único, Misao se había desmayado por completo y estaba en Shock sin moverse ni pestañear y Aoshi se giró dándole la espalda a todos, Megumi se levantó del sitio para despejar su mente mientras un "_tic_" la envolvia completamente...

-¡¿Qué les pasa a estos?!...-pregunta Kaoru muy confusa...

-Están bastante raros estos chicos...-le respondió Kenshin...

-Que raros son...-soltó Yahiko...-pero no veas lo que me rio a costa de ellos, aunque a veces dan miedo..

-"_**Juraría que Sanosuke iba a besar a Kaoru ¿pero por que?¿que están tramando este grupo de locos**_?..." -se preguntaba interiormente Kenshin...

Pasado un buen rato y que Sanosuke había vuelto de nuevo a la tierra, el cuarteto estaba reunido con la presencia menos esperada de todas, Aoshi se encontraba con ellos de brazos cruzados y mirando con rencor al luchador, incluso Megumi miraba con chispas el cuerpo de la ninja que aun se encontraba fuera de control y Yahiko estaba un poco alejado de ellos observandolo todo con mucha atención y preparado para salir corriendo si el asunto llegaba a las manos...

-¡¡¡¿A qué vino eso de besar a Misao?!!!...-le preguntó más que molesto Aoshi...

-No fue a drede, pensé que era Kaoru...-se disculpa

-Claro¡¿y te tenemos que creer eso?!..-le pregunta otra enfurecida mujer

-Que besito más bonito...-dijo Misao con las manos en su pecho y los ojos llenos de purpurina...

-¡Por si te has dado cuenta, todo este plan sale mal por que lo estás pensando tú!...-le dijo más cabreado el ninja..

-¡Mentira!es por que no hay buena compenetración..-se defiende el luchador con rabia...-si me ayudaráis saldría todo mejor...

-Aoshi tiene mucha razón, todo sale mal por culpa de Sanosuke...-le apoya la doctora...

-¡Vaya con la mosquita muerta!-dijo sarcásticamente Misao...-¡¿quieres que se fije en tí?!por eso le apoyas tanto...

-¡¿Y tú qué?!aún no se te ha quitado el rubor de la cara!...-le recrimino la doctora.

Ambas "gatas" se miraron fijamente y se enseñaron mutuamente los puños, sus uñas brillaban con mucha intensidad y se crujian los nudillos.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a sobrepasarte con Misao, luchador de tercera clase!..-se expresó Aoshi fríamente...-o te las verás conmigo..

-¡Pues tú mantente alejado de Megumi!..-soltó Sanosuke...

Y de esta manera continuaron echándose en cara todo lo ocurrido bajo la mirada de un niño que estaba algo molesto con ellos, por no aclarar más tarde sus problemas y concentrarse en la base de todo...

-¡Serán niños!..-susurra Yahiko..-no hay manera de que dejen de discutir por estas tonterías pasadas por agua...

Y en lo alto del árbol, se encontraba Kenshin sonriendo malignamente, un brillo paso por sus ojos, ya había descubierto el juego que se traían entre manos.

-¡Así que se trata de eso!...-dijo con una sonrisa...

**Continuara...**

**¿Que mas locuras les ocurrira a este grupo?ademas que los sentimientos se estan dejando ver y ademas Kenshin ha descubierto todo el pastel, sinceramente, me da mas pena Yahiko, el unico que esta en medio de un batallon de sentimientos...**

**muchas gracias a todos por los reviews.**

**Ane Himura, Okashira Janet, Just Eowyn, BattosaiKamiya, mari8876, gabyhyatt y Kisa-chan-sohma**


	5. Chapter 5

_**...¡¿CUANTAS CELESTINAS?!...**_

_**Capítulo 5 -¡¿Otro integrante al equipo?!.**_

Durante toda la mañana no hubo ningún imprevisto que llevara el nombre de ellos. Se encontraban detrás de los matorrales y pensando en el siguiente paso, además que por una parte preferian tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa que en el conflicto que les estaba afectando a todos. La hermosa Kaoru estaba barriendo el pasillo y al mismo tiempo pensando en lo de esta mañana, estaba segura que algo pasaba entre ellos y que su Kenshin junto con ella desconocían por completo el secreto que los envolvía a todos.

Ante estos pensamientos, el grupito en cuestión estaban más ocupados con el siguiente plan. EL C. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una piedra redonda, como el Camelot, pero sin mesa y sobretodo sin Merlín. Salvo Aoshi que se había alejado de ellos tan rápido como los nuevos fantasmas que le estaban rondando por la mente. Donde su protegida y el cabeza de pollo aparecian dándose un beso y eso le enfurecia mucho. Grrr!

-¡¿Y bien cuál es el plan C?!..-preguntó más calmada la doctora

-¡¿Por qué no le entregamos una carta de un admirador secreto?!..-propuso Misao...

-Me gusta la idea...-dijo con una sonrisa el luchador...-pero que la escriba Megumi, que no ha visto su letra..-fija su atención en Yahiko..- por que si la escribe el enano, sería una pérdida de tiempo con lo mal que lo hace...

-¡¡Mira quién fue hablar de letra espantosa!!..-se quejó Yahiko...

Mientras que la doctora preparaba todo el asunto para escribir la carta de un admirador secreto, Misao extrajo su lista de ideas y tacho una frase. La comadreja carraspeó con fuerza y pensando en unas tiernas palabras, la doctora mojo la pluma en el tintero y mirándola fijamente...

-Ilustranos con tu sabiduría poética...-soltó con humor la "zorra"

La mirada de la ninja podría dejar advertido a su contrincante con su atrevimiento, pero la doctora ya estaba curada del espanto. Y el encargado de llevarla a la habitación de la Jou-chan era el pequeño. Tenían que conseguir que Kaoru pensara que había un admirador secreto y asi conseguir que el pelirrojo se pusiera loco de los celos.

Yahiko fue corriendo hacía su nuevo destino y cuando estaba a punto de llegar...Se paró en seco y pegó la oreja a una extraña conversación. Asomó su rostro y se sorprendió ..

-¡¿Me gustaría que dejaramos de guardar el secreto?!..-le pidió Kaoru con mucha decisión y arrodillada enfrente de él...

-Hay que hacerlo Kaoru-chan...-le respondió Aoshi con un ojo abierto..-no podemos contarles nada, por que tú no quieres...

Entrecerro la mirada, esto olía bastante extraño..

_**-"¡¿De que rayos estarán hablando?!...-**_se preguntaba a si mismo.

Yahiko no les quitaba sus cojos de encima..

-Pero no puedo continuar guardando el secreto...-le dijo algo triste

-Hay que hacerlo por el bien de ambos, ellos no lo entenderían...-le dijo con más suavidad...

El ninja sonrió y Kaoru se sonrojó considerablemente. Yahiko abrió la boca y sus ojos se quedaron quietos, se paralizó completamente y...

_**-"¡¡¡ TIENEN UN LIO ESTOS DOS!!!!"...-**_ gritó mentalmente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su mente giro 180 grados.

Esto no podía ser, debía ser mentira, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Esta vez la mirada de Aoshi era más penetrante que antes y con decisión le contestó a la joven...

-Esta noche seguiremos donde lo dejamos...

-Pues nos veremos y hasta luego...

La kendaka salió corriendo con las manos en el pecho. Yahiko se quedó sentado en el suelo removiendo la escena y la conversación que había escuchado, su cara estaba pálida, no podía creerse que estos dos tuvieran una aventura, cuando Kenshin estaba colado por Kaoru y la comadreja lo estaba por el bloque de hielo, cuando consiguió recuperar la sensibilidad de todo se cuerpo, se fue corriendo para llegar a la "base" donde debía contarles las nuevas y horribles noticias...

Llego antes ellos, y sus amigos no se inmutaron. El pequeño fijo su atención en Misao y acercándose a ella a zancadillas, colocó las manos en sus hombros, haciendo que le viera directamente a la cara, todos se extrañaron por la actitud, Yahiko tragó saliva y...

-Pase lo que pase, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, somos amigos..¿lo sabes verdad?...-le explicó

-¡¿Yahiko qué pasa?!..-le preguntó la comadreja...-esa cara no te hara ningun bien a tu edad, te vas a envejecer...-soltó con humor

-Si yo fuera tú no estaría alegre..-dijo Yahiko que palmo a la comadreja en la espalda..- me he enterado que te dejará de piedra...

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!...-preguntó Sanosuke curioso.

Yahiko trago saliva e hizo el amago de quitarse una débil lágrima. Comenzó a contar todo lo que había visto y escuchado, no se olvidaba de ningún diálogo e incluso hizo una obra teatral para que fuera más creíble, la pobre comadreja estaba con una cara de pena y un agujero ficticio se había abierto debajo de ella.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo, que tienen un lio estos dos?!!..-preguntó molesto el luchador..-¿y para qué me mato?, será traidora Kaoru que se ha callado como una vulgar víbora, pobre Kenshin su amor se ha ido al traste por el hombre de hielo..-se cruzó de brazos, y desvió su mirada al ver como dos enormes lagrimotones se formaban en el rostro de la comadreja..

-Kenshin no se merece eso...-le respondió Yahiko tristemente...

El luchador se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, esto no iba a quedar así y él se encargaría todo, nadie le hacía pupa a su amiguita. Bueno Kaoru también es amiga suya, así que su rabia solo iría destinada al hombre de hielo.

-¡¡A por el bloque de hielo!!..-sentenció Sanosuke..

-¡¡A por él!!..-apoyó Yahiko

Ambos "hombres" se fueron corriendo dejando a una Misao inconsciente por lo que había escuchado, en cambio Megumi solo observó a ese par de bobos con una gota de sudor, la verdad es que parecía que hubiera algo entre el ninja y la mapache, pero no todo era lo que se mostraba. Mientras tanto y ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, Kenshin se encontraba barriendo la entrada, no se había percatado de la presencia de una persona, por la sencilla razón de que su cabeza estaba volando ante la posibilidad de decirle a Kaoru lo que sentía por ella, pero nuevamente el miedo y el echo de que él mismo se decía que no era digno de ella se apoderó de su persona...

Una sombra se hizo visible..

-¡¿Quién podría pensar que tú has sido el legendario Battosai el carnicero un asesino de masas?!...-le preguntó una voz con un tono sarcástico...

-¡¿Esa voz parece la de...?!..-abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Giró su rostro y alli vio una nube de humo que se chocaba contra él. Alzó las cejas y emitió un leve gruñido..

-¿Cuánto tiempo Battosai?...-le respondió con su cigarrillo en la mano y una cara de diversión en la cara...

-¡¿Qué quieres Saito?!..-le preguntó de mal forma...-¿A qué has venido, a reirte?

-¡¿De tu patética e inútil vida?..-le dio una calada al cigarrillo..-¡no! ya lo digo siempre y creo que nunca cambiaré, sencillamente he venido a que le des esta carta a la cabeza de pollo...

-¡¿Y eso por qué?!..-alargo el brazo con desconfianza.

-No te lo voy a responder, simplemente por que no me da la real gana... - Saito se giró para irse por donde había venido,

Se había acercado a este vagabundo con el propósito de darle una carta que iba dirigida a Sanosuke ¿y por qué? esa era una pregunta que se formulaba bastante, asi que dejando la escoba en la entrada se metió dentro del Dojo para encontrar a Sanosuke y entregarle la carta que le había dado el Lobo. Afortunadamente encontró al luchador con Yahiko al lado, parecía que iban buscando a alguien...

-¡¡Eh Sano una carta para tí!!..-gritó Kenshin..

-¡¿Para mí?¿y de quién rayos es?!..-preguntó curioso al detenerse..

-Pues lo verás dentro, aunque será mejor que no te lo diga...-le respondió con una sonrisa forzada...

-¡¿Por qué no leemos la carta y luego buscamos a Aoshi?!..-le propuso Yahiko

-¡¿A Aoshi, por qué?!...

-Por nada, es una cuenta pendiente que tengo con él..

Nuevamente volvieron sobre sus pies para regresar a la base, sin haber hablado con el bloque de hielo. Al llegar vieron como la comadreja, seguía en un rincón de los matorrales, como dibujaba en la tierra, balbuceaba palabras extrañas y los lagrimotones eran los dueños.

Megumi avanzo hasta ellos y...

-¿Qué es eso?..-señaló..

-Una carta que me han mandado...-dijo tranquilamente..

-¿Una carta?..-vio la afirmación del joven, entrecerro la mirada y..- ¿de quién, alguna novia tuya?..-soltó con rabia

-¡¡Pero que dices...!!

-¡¿Por qué no la lees?!..-propuso Yahiko.

Sanosuke hizo caso al niño y extrayendo la carta, para poder leerla delante de ellos tres, hay que recordar que Misao no está disponible en estos momentos tan horribles para su persona, comenzó a leer...

_**Querido Cabeza de Pollo andante:**_

_**La razón de que te haya enviado esta estúpida carta, es para decirte que me he enterado del plan que has tenido en esa memoria de pez y como me ha parecido tan tentadora, he decidido participar yo también, aunque si te gusta la idea como no, tu opinión se la lleva el aire. Así que tomaré el control absoluto del plan, haciendo que yo sea el líder y tú mi subordinado, aunque Cho también se ha enterado, pero le he mandado a hacer un pequeño trabajillo lejos de mi presencia...**_

_**Para que sepas que no eres tan listo como crees, mañana debéis venir al puerto de la ciudad, vestidos para la ocasión y ya prepararemos algún plan mejor que los que has hecho...**_

_**Se despide con asco hacia ti Saito ...**_

Cuando Sanosuke acabó de leer la carta, su cara tenía miles de colores, ese fachenda le había insultado y criticado por su manera de seguir con su plan, aquel que él mismo ha planeado y ha juntado a su equipo, y ahora venía este Lobo a decirle que él tomaría el control de la misión y tendrían que seguir con sus obligaciones...

-¡¡Ni hablar voy a consentir que se adueñe de mi plan!!..-se puso de pie con rabia...-¡¡se me ha ocurrido a mi solito no al lobo!!

-Pero míralo por el lado bueno, tendremos más ayuda...-le explica Megumi

-¡¡Jamás colaboraré con él!!...-se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno nos ha citado mañana por la mañana y debemos ir...-le advierte Yahiko...

-Iremos, pero le cantaré las cuarenta sobre el tema...

La noche llegó al Dojo y Misao volvió en sí después de esa noticia, todos estaban sentados cenando y tenían sus mentes en otros asuntos, ninguno se encontraba en los pensamientos de sus amigos .Cuando acabaron de cenar, Kaoru le hizo una señal a Aoshi, una mirada cómplice se adueñó de Sanosuke, Yahiko y Misao, asi que moviéndose con mucha sincronicación, decidieron ir a espiarlos.

El ninja le explicaba todo lo envuelto en el Té, bajo la sorpresa de los espías, que suspiraron con alegría.

-La próxima vez te limpias mejor los oidos Yahiko, por que lo que tú has escuchado era sobre el Té..-le susurra Sanosuke molesto..

-No es mi culpa ¿tenías que hacer escuchado el tono en que lo comentaban? te aseguro que parecía que había un rollo entre ellos...-se excusa Yahiko.

-Menos mal que no me he creído nada de la infidelidad de mi Aoshi-sama...-dijo Misao con purpurina en los ojos

-¡¡Mentirosa!!...-responden los dos con los ojos entrecerrados..

Un flash abordó a Yahiko que se acordó de que la carta aun no había caído en las manos de Kaoru, así que dando pasos hacía atrás se fue corriendo para dejarla donde le per tocaba en estos momentos...

_**Continuara...**_

_**holas a todos! vaya Saito ha aparecido en escena y un malentendido se habia presentado ante ellos, menos mal que lo han solucionado pero...¿que mas les deparara a todos?¿y Saito que planea hacer?**_

_**muchas gracias por los reviews gabyhyatt, mari8876, just Eowyn, mirchuus, battosaikamiya, ane himura, kisa-chan-sohma y deciros que ahora que Kenshin lo ha descubierto puede que se una a ellos y encima solo estan consiguiendo que sus sentimientos ocultes salten a la primera. jajaja.**_

_**sin nada mas que decir seguir disfrutando de este nuevo capitulo. saludos y nos vemos en el proximo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**...¡¿Cuántas Celestinas?!...**_

_**Capítulo 6 - Tercer fracaso y cambios de planes...**_

Megumi estaba sentada en el porche, mirando fijamente el cielo y en ese momento suspiro, la verdad es que tenía mucha envidia de Kaoru, todos estaban rompiéndose la cabeza para conseguir que la Mapache estubiera con su Kenshin, y nadie lo hacía por ella. La verdad es que ni ella misma podía engañarse, ya que había algo en su interior que latía con mucha fuerza por el estupido cabeza de pollo, pero tampoco queria reconocerlo por miedo al rechazo, a las risas o peor aun que sus sentimientos no fueran dignos de él.

Es cierto que cada vez que intentaban juntar a esos dos, todo saliera mal y hubiera malos entendidos entre ellos, pero la voluntad era buena. Soltó nuevamente un suspiro y se tensó al momento, un flash abordó su mente y dos lagrimotones le siguieron. Había cometido un error. Salió corriendo y se encontró a todos tumbados y comenzando a celebrar el _**PLAN C. **_Se tiró al suelo y...

-¡¡Hay un problema!!...-soltó nerviosa..

Con una rapidez increíble se giraron hacía ella, con los ojos marcados por un nuevo fracaso. Y la doctora habló.

-¡¡¿Cómo que la carta está firmada por tí?!!...-le gritó Sanosuke a la doctora.

Ella afirmó nerviosamente, mientras se mordía las uñas.

-¡¡Esto es indignante nada nos sale derechito!!...-se queja nuevamente Yahiko..-ya decía yo que iba a fracasar...

-¡¿Dónde está mi carta?!...-preguntó temerosa...

-En la habitación de Jou-chan...-le respondió el luchador...

Megumi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y un rostro azulado se apoderó de ella.

-¡¡Ostras se va a creer que estas enamorada de ella!!..-dijo con broma Misao...

Misao se mordió el labio inferior para no reir, mientras que Yahiko hacía lo propio emitir una sonrisita. El no se escondía y se lo mostraba en la cara. En cambio la doctora era un mar de lágrimas.

-Snif snif snif..-se restriega los ojos con las manos..-yo no voy de ella snif snif snif...yo quiero a Sa..ummmmmm a nadie...-se tapo la boca, aunque fue demasiado tarde, por que ya había sido escuchado o por lo menos parte del nombre.

Algo en el interior del luchador explotó y Misao junto con Yahiko observaban a la pareja en cuestión como si de un partido de tenís se tratara.

-¡¿De quién has dicho?!..-preguntó temeroso Sanosuke...

-¡Vaya aquí hay tomate!..-sonrie Misao con una mirada pícara..-jejejeje por lo menos ya sé que no va de mi Aoshi-sama jejejejeje

Una puerta de una habitación se abrió, dando paso a una joven con una cara algo cansada, Aoshi le había explicado con una paciencia de santo lo que debía hacer con el tema del té, pero ella siempre se equivocaba, con lo que ocasionó que el tema lo dejarán para más tarde, cuando se tranquilizará y descansará toda la noche, para volver a tomar el tema con más alegria...

La vista de la chica se topo con una carta que había encima de su Futón y cojiéndola al mismo momento de abrirla, comenzó a leerla...

_** Cuando te veo con otra...**_

_**me entran ganas de llorar...**_

_**Dices que es cariño...**_

_**y que solo os une una gran amistad...**_

_**Pero yo creo que en el fondo...**_

_**la amas de verdad...**_

_**Y provocas que este amor...**_

_**que siento por tí me duela mucho...**_

_**te quiere Megumi **_

Kaoru se cayó de espaldas al suelo al acabar de leerla, no sabía que Megumi estaba enamorada de ella, además nunca le mostró una amistad que podría ir a más de eso, simplemente por que ella creía que la doctora estaba interesada en los chicos, pero tenía que ser sincera y decirle que lo suyo como pareja de hecho no funcionaría por la sencilla razón de que su corazón era de Kenshin Himura...

Mientras tanto Sanosuke abrazaba a Megumi para consolarla y al mismo tiempo por que con ese gesto era el hombre más feliz del mundo, una sombra se presentó ante ellos, alzaron el rostro y vieron al pelirrojo con una sonrisita en los labios...

-¡¿Y bien?¿qué fracaso habéis echo está vez?...-les preguntó al momento de sentarse con ellos..

Una gota de sudor los cubrió a todos.

-¡¿Qué nos estas diciendo?!..-le pregunta con inocencia la ninja...

-Del plan, lo habéis planeado todo para juntarme con Kaoru...-les mira con diversión..

Abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, haciendo que Megumi dejará de llorar..

-¡¿Cómo...quiero decir que...perdón nuevamente...y cómo lo sabes?!...-se hizo un lio el luchador...

Un brillo de victoria paso por los ojos del ex-battosai.

-Muy sencillo cuando besastes a Misao os escuche decir que era lo que estabáis planeando...-afirmo.

Yahiko se levantó y señalándolo..

-¡¡Eres un asqueroso cotilla!!..-le grita..-¡no hay que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas!

-¡¿Por qué llorabas Megumi?..-le preguntó con burla...-¿ha fallado algo?

-Kaoru va a creerse que estoy enamorada de ella...

-¡¡Que desastres sois!!...-contestó una voz fría...

Todos se giraron para ver como Aoshi había aparecido de repente en la conversación de ellos, su rostro era el mismo de esta mañana aunque en su mirada se podía leer rabia ¿por qué?.

-Ya sabía yo, que este absurdo plan fracasaría si Ságara tomaba el mando de ella...-dijo Aoshi al sentarse con ellos.

Los ojos de la ninja desprendían mucho amor..

-Pues para que lo sepas Saito también se ha enterado y quiere formar parte de equipo...-contestó Yahiko atrayendo la mirada de todos...-además quiere ser el líder de esta peligrosa batalla...

-¡¿Qué Saito se ha enterado y cuándo ha sido eso?!...-se queja Misao...

-Por que estabas en la parra sobre lo de Kaoru y...-se calló Sanosuke al ver la cara roja de la chica...-pero como les he dicho antes, este Lobo no formará parte de mi equipo¡¿por cierto cómo se ha enterado?!...

En ese momento Megumi desvió su mirada al hermoso cielo y temblaba, ante este gesto miles de miradas iban dirigidas a ella y en especial la de Sanosuke que la miraba con rabia y traición.

-¡¿No habrás sido tú verdad "zorra"?!...-le preguntó muy molesto el luchador...

-Puede aunque, no me acuerdo muy bien...-dijo dudosa..

La mirada del luchador seguía siendo cruel.

-¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?!se ha hecho dueño de nuestra idea...-continua Misao...

-¡¡¡NOOOO ES MI IDEA!!!!...-se quejó Sanosuke...-¡¡se me ocurrió a mí!!.

-Habrá que aceptar las condiciones...-sigue Yahiko ignorando por completo a Sanosuke...

-Chicos...-levantó la mano Kenshin..-¡¿podriáis dejar el asunto?!opino que no deberiáis meteros en mi vida sentimental, teniendo en cuenta que las vuestras no están bien desarrolladas...

-¡¿Las nuestras?!..-repitieron todos salvo Aoshi.

El ninja levantó una ceja con bastante curiosidad.

-¡SI!..-exclamó rotundamente..-primero deberiáis escuchar a vuestro corazón, por que lo estáis ignorando por completo..

Se miraron discretamente a los ojos, había algo de cierto en eso, pero no le iban a hacer el gusto de reconocerlo. Yahiko se levantó y tosiendo..

-¡¿Pero aquí quién está haciendo de Celestina?!...-preguntó el pequeño...-por que me estáis mareando y ya no se quien forma parte del grupo o no..

-Todos...-le responden los mayores...

En ese momento todos se levantaron y comenzaron a irse a su casa, la verdad es que había sido un día muy ajetreado y necesitaban descansar, sobre todo cierto luchador hacerse a la idea de que el Lobo iba a ser el nuevo capataz y señor de la misión suicida. Megumi era acompañada por Sanosuke, los dos estaban algo rojos y bastante nerviosos, la mujer había casi confesado lo que sentía por el luchador y aunque en esos momentos hubiera deseado que la tierra se la tragara, debía reconocer que se había quitado un peso de encima...

No se daban cuenta de que eran espiados por un par de ojos penetrantes, con un cigarrillo en la mano y una sonrisa diabólica, ese personaje había previsto que el luchador no aceptaría ser el líder, pero si lo chantajeaba seguramente dejará de hacer el tonto y aceptará a regañadientes su oferta...

-Hola pareja de enamorados...-dijo una voz...

Se giraron con rabia, es maldita voz. Y alli estaba ese maldito ser. Saito Hajime.

-¡¿A qué has venido?!..-le preguntó Sanosuke con un puño delante de su cara..-¡¿y por qué tanto interés en unir a Kenshin?!...-un tic le abordaba...-¿y la carta?

Saito le dio una calada al cigarro, para luego fijar su vista en la del luchador, no le gustaba la manera en que se había enfrentado a él, pero como no quería perder el tiempo con alguien como ese personaje, olvidó el tema...

-Muy sencillo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos...-sonríe..- y cuando la mujer zorro me dijo lo de tú idea...-sigue sonriendo con más maldad...-a parte de que me reía de lo lindo, decidí participar..

-¡¡Pero se me ocurrió a mí!!..-se pone de morros el luchador...

-Escucha Ságara¿cómo vas a unir a esos dos pardillos, si parte del equipo que has formado son tontos en ese tema?..-le preguntó con seriedad

-¡¡Oye no te pases!!..-le grita la mujer...

-Creo que no me habéis entendido y es lógico...-echa el humo al aire..- lo que quiero decir, es que mientras no arregléis los asuntos personales que hay dentro de cada persona del equipo, no conseguiréis juntar a esos dos lentos...

Tanto Megumi con Sanosuke comenzaron a entenderlo, la verdad es que tenía mucha razón en eso, si no se arreglaban ellos mismos, como lo harían para solucionar el problema de los demás...

-Pero...-iba a contestar Sanosuke..

-Escuchad mujer zorro y cabeza de pollo, primero debéis unir al bloque de hielo con la comadreja y luego...bueno...eso se verá después...-comenzó a irse de su lado..-¡que tengáis suerte!

-¡¿Pero no ibas a ayudarnos?!...-le preguntó Megumi

-Y lo haré, mejor dicho os daré órdenes...-saludo con su mano mientras se alejaba de ellos...-pero primero debéis aclarar las relaciones interiores del equipo y cuando lo hayáis echo...-tiró el cigarrillo..-me veniis a buscar para empezar con la verdadera guerra...

Sanosuke golpeó el suelo y gritó, MALDITO SAITO, en cambio Megumi meneó la cabeza,¿cómo iban a unir a Misao y Aoshi? si uno de ellos parece un código muerto.

Y muy lejos de ellos, en el Dojo con más claridad, Kenshin estaba en frente de los dos ninjas

-¡¿Y bien, que queréis?!...-les pregunta curioso el ex-battosai

-Verás hemos pensado detenidamente y hemos decidido que vamos a juntar al cabeza de pollo con la doctora...-contestó Aoshi con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

La sorpresa de Kenshin fue enorme. Había sido reclutados por ellos, y aunque sonaba extraño que Aoshi se metiera en estas cosas sabiendo de antemano su personalidad y su forma de pensar, lo hacía para irse antes de este lugar de locos.

-¡¿Ahora se ha dado la vuelta al asunto?!..-dijo sorprendido..-¿y qué pasa con el plan original?...

-Lo dejaremos pasar, sois tan cortos y lentos que nunca os confesaréis lo que sentiis por el otro..-le vuelve a contestar el ninja fríamente...

-Muchas gracias Aoshi...-dijo molesto..-pero estoy aqui delante

-En cambio Megumi ya ha confesado algo sobre Sanosuke y éste estaba feliz, así que lo mejor es que juntemos a alguien que tienen posibilidades no a unos infelices...-siguió Misao en el mismo tono.

-¡¡¿Cómo os voy a ayudar si no hacéis más que criticarme?!!..-se queja el pelirrojo con un tic enorme en su rostro...

-No te comportes como un niño y ayúdanos a acabar con esta absurda idea..-finalizó Aoshi.

Si estos planeaban la manera de juntar a Sanosuke y Megumi, los susodichos se habían quedado en la consulta de Dr. Gensai completamente despiertos para juntar al bloque de hielo y la chica comadreja, ambos equipos desconocían por completo lo que los demás tramaban...

-¡Nos ayudará Yahiko!..-dijo Sanosuke

_**Continuara**_

_**¡UFFFFF!¿PERO QUE ES ESTO? miles de Celestinas con un claro objetivo juntar a todos. La verdad es que se ha distorsionado mucho la maravillosa idea que habia tenido al principio Sanosuke, haciendo que todos sean celestinas de todos.¡¿Pero que lio?!.**_

_**Saito parece que hara muchas cosas por todos, aunque hay que aclarar que todo esto lo hace por aburrimiento y por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y de este modo se puede reir de todos.**_

_**Ante todo muchas gracias por todos los reviews a Aynatcristal, mari8876, gabyhyatt, kisa-chan-sohma, ane himura, just eowyn, kyoko chan y battosaikamiya.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holas! este es uno de los capítulos que tengo pensado hacer especiales, vamos, que en original no aparecen, pero he decidido que en esta nueva versión si lo hagan. Para tapar unos agujeros que aparecen en el fic. Espero que les guste.**_

_**  
¿Que conversación tubieron la mujer "zorra" y el Lobo?  
**_  
_** Capítulo Especial 1  
**_

Era de noche y Sanosuke estaba de brazos cruzados y un leve tic adornaba su rostro, estaba enfurecido con el "Lobo" este asqueroso ser, se había adueñado de su idea y lo que era peor, es que ya había empezado a dar una orden...¿por qué le hacían caso?, se maldijo a sí mismo, debería defender lo que es suyo. Su misión era juntar a esos dos lentorros.  
Pero ahora mismo se había diversicado un poco, según la orden de Saito era juntar a la Comadreja con el Cubito, así que iba a ser un tanto difícil. Suspiró con algo de pena, y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, le estaba doliendo mucho la cabeza.  
Desvió su mirada para ver como Megumi traía un vaso de té, y entrecerró la mirada, esta mujer le sacaba de quicio. Por su culpa el policía se había enterado de todo, pero...¿cuándo lo hizo?, alzó una ceja ante su idea...  
La doctora le sonrió y se sentó enfrente de él...  
-¿Estás seguro que es conveniente que Yahiko juegue a esto?...-bebió un sorbito...-es demasiado para un crío como él..  
-Es un hombre...-el rostro de la doctora era de diversión...-me refiero que si es un hombre para algunas cosas, para esto también, además no es tan difícil...  
-Ya pero no deja de ser un niño...-siguió en sus treces...  
Su mirada se clavó en la mujer y...  
-Megumi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?..  
-Claro...-soltó calmadamente...  
-¿Cuándo has hablado tu con Saito si hemos estado siempre juntos?...-se levantó de golpe y estrelló sus manos contra la mesa...-¿tienes poderes mágicos para dividirte en dos, o es que realmente eres una bruja?.  
Su rostro se volvió pálido y rápidamente se volvió rojo, llamarla a ella BRUJA.  
-¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!...-le gritó...-¡¡NO ME INSULTES!!  
-Lo hago por que me has traicionado...  
Soltó una carcajada y levantando el dedo hasta su ojo, le hizo una burla, le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda, esto era demasiado para él, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cojiéndola de las muñecas..  
-¡No te rías de mi!..-dijo cabreado...  
-¡Me haces daño!..-le devolvió el grito...  
-Entonces no me dejas otra opción para hacerte hablar...-soltó seriamente, la mujer tembló y viendo como una de sus manos dejaba de hacer presión contra ella y la llevaba a su barriga...-lo siento, pero es necesario para que hables...  
Y la depositó allí, sonrió con malicia Sanosuke y la movió. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-se retorcía como un gusano en un anzuelo...- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-miles de lagrimitas caían débilmente por sus ojos, haciendo surcos con sus mejillas...-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
-¿Vas a hablar?...-le preguntó riendo...-habla "Zorra"  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo y el luchador estaba encima de ella, haciendole este juego tan sucio...-me duele la barriga JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
-Solo hay una manera para que no te duela y es hablar...-dijo rotundamente...  
-Me rindo..-susurro totalmente colorada..-hablaré, pero si dejas de hacerme cosquillas..  
-Que fácil ha sido convencerte, ¿por qué?...-le miró entrecerradamente...  
-Es que me duele el cuerpo, se me está manchando el traje y se está arrugando como un higo y sobretodo...-tragó saliva...-¡¡PESAS MÁS QUE UNA VACA Y ME VAS A ROMPER LOS HUESOS ANIMAL!!  
Y efectivamente, se dio cuenta de como estaban colocados y un rubor cubría el rostro del luchador, tragó saliva, se levantó y ayudandola a levantarse del suelo, cruzó sus brazos...  
Megumi se sacudió el traje y...  
-Fue antes de llegar al Dojo, cuando vinistéis tú y Yahiko a contarme lo de tu genial idea.. 

_**FASHBACK  
**_  
_** El día estaba siendo de lo más tranquilo y eso es lo que Megumi deseaba, pero no había resultado tan placentero como había imaginado, ya que hacía media hora que el cabeza de pollo junto con el crío había interrumpido en la consulta del Dr. Gensai para contarle esa absurda idea de "LA UNIÓN", cada vez que se acordaba se tronchaba de risa y parecía una loca más en medio de la calle.  
La gente la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y entonces las habladurías sobre ella y sobre sus amigos extraños del Dojo Kamiya se irían haciando más grandes. Se contuvo y carraspeó, no quería ser la comidilla del barrio, hoy no le apetecía escuchar barbaridades sobre ella y sobre su soltería.  
Entrecerró la mirada, le había soltado coñas de que era ya muy mayor para encontrar pareja y que su reloj biológico se estaba destruyendo, que ningún hombre quedría nada con ella, por que sobrepasaba la edad y se veía demasiado mayor, apretó sus puños con rabia y lo volvía a escuchar, golpearía a ese malnacido por decir eso.  
Levantó el rostro y se chocó de bruces contra otro cuerpo, cayendo en el proceso al suelo, se levantó con dolor y se masajeo el trasero..  
-¡Auch que daño!...-levantó su mirada y abrió su boca de la sorpresa...  
-Que me estropeas mi traje con tu choque...-soltó bruscamente..  
-Saito...-susurro con rabia..  
-No...-meneó el dedo delante de ella con humor...-para la gente que te está rodeando soy Fugita Goro un policía que mira por el bien de los demás...  
-Si eres un sádico y cruel hombre, además no eres ese tipo...-le recrimino..-todos sabemos como eres y no nos engañas..  
-A vosotros ilusos no, pero a los borregos de la sociedad si..-capturo su cigarro y echándole el humo..-a ver "Zoora",¿por qué estabas tan feliz? aunque cambiabas tu rostro cada dos minutos...-vio la sorpresa de la mujer...-¿Es sobre las habladurías de que eres muy vieja para estar con alguién?...-los ojos de la doctora soltaban rayos...-eso es que no conocen bien al cabeza de pollo, ese hombre esta colado por tus huesos de doctora..  
-Mentiroso...-comenzó a caminar...-además no tengo tiempo para estar contigo, tengo cosas que hacer y muy importantes...  
Un brillo inundó la mente de Saito y cojiéndola del brazo. Ella forcejeo.  
-¡¡Suéltame!!..  
-No te creas que eres la única que siente asco con este contacto...-soltó indiferente...-pero quiero saber que ocurre..-Megumi se espantó..-quiero saber que idea esta rodando por tu mente malvada, por que, seamos sincero Zorra, tú has sido una niña muy mala¿verdad? en ese Dojo nadie es trigo limpio..  
-¿Y qué pasa si no te cuento nada?...-se cruzó de brazos...-¿vas a detenerme?, no me das miedo..  
-No, eso es una estrategia muy mala y vistosa pero...-ensombreció el rostro...-estaré pegado a tí como una garrapata, día y noche, sin dejarte sola para nada, estando siempre a tu alcance, viendonos la cara sin ninguna barrera que lo impida, respirando el mismo aire, viviendo bajo el mismo techo y tal vez, el roce hace el cariño ¿no?...-le dijo con mucho humor y riéndose en su cara..  
-¡AHHHH! dios no...-se apoyó las manos en la cara y negaba con esa visión...-no te quiero tener cerca ni 1 minuto, como aguantarte siempre noooooooo...-respiró hondamente y...-está bien hablaré, pero no le digas a nadie que he sido yo...  
-Tranquila estaré callado, el tiempo que haga falta y que al final hablarás tú...  
Y abriendo la boca, comenzó a contarle todo, Saito no reía ni nada, solo emitía largas bocanadas de humo de su cigarro y carraspeaba, pero en su mirada se podía ver la alegría que le daba todo esto. El poder reirse de Battosai y de como el cabeza de pollo tenía una neurona que habían pasado por alto...**_

_**FINAL FLASHBACK**_

_**  
**_ Sanosuke apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía creerse lo manipulador que era ese maldito ser, y Megumi asentía con mucha convicción, el hecho de tener a ese hombre las 24 horas del día, le ponía los pelos de punta. Había decidido meterse en el Club contra Saito. Allí encontraría apoyo moral.  
Y así se quedaron, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo Kamiya, Kaoru abrió la puerta de una sala, para encontrarse con Aoshi, Misao y Kenshin hablando secretamente, seis pares de ojos se depositaron encima de ella y como un escalofrio la inundó por completo..  
-¿Chicos qué hacéis aqui?...-preguntó con curiosidad..  
-Nada..-respondió Aoshi...-hablado..-se levantó y paso de largo sobre la kendoka.  
Kaoru desvió su mirada a Misao y Kenshin...  
-¿Hay algo malo?...  
-No Kaoru..-habló Kenshin...-simplemente me estaban comentado una cosa que necesitaba que le diera un consejo...-se acercó a ella y sonrió.  
-¿Seguro?...-alzó una ceja no convencida.  
-Claro Kaoru...-soltó Misao alegre...-no hay ningun problema..  
Y asintió sin llegar a estar convencida por nada, rápidamente Kenshin desapareció y Misao se quedó con ella sin dejar de sonreir abiertamente. Y algo dentro de ella explotó, le estaba ocultando algo y encima, su Kenshin parecía estar dentro de ese juego. Se mordió los labios, le habían dejado de lado y parece ser que una nueva amenaza se incrustaba en su familia y la dejaban de lado para que no se preocupara. 

_**Final del capítulo especial.**_

_****_

Holas! como he explicado antes este es uno de los capítulos especiales que tengo pensado hacer y espero que os guste, por que resulta que a lo largo del fic, hay algunas cosas que están en el aire, como la conversación de Megumi con Saito, o cuando Aoshi le enseña a hacer el té a Kaoru.

_**Espero que os guste mucho y sigan disfrutando del fic, como a mi re-escribirlo, aunque los ESPECIALES, son nuevos.  
Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews a Okashira Janet, Gabyhyaat, mari8876, kisa-chan-sohma, ane himura y just eowyn.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**...¡¿Cuántas Celestinas?!...**_

_**Capítulo 7 - Cerca de una primera victoria.**_

El sol estaba comenzando a salir por el mismo sitio de siempre, y ahí, abrazando a su almohada estaba Yahiko, tenía un sueño agradable y relajante, se encontraba lleno de paz y cariño, pero algo noto, notaba como estaba siendo arrastrando, él se queria despertar pero le era imposible, sus ojos parecían que estaban pegados y de repente, esa sensación desapareció y volvió a ser todo calma y...

El agua fría comenzó a caer sobre él.

-¡AUCHHHHHH!...-abrió de golpe los ojos...-¡¡que frío!!...-se abrazaba a sí mismo, giro su rostro para ver a Sanosuke y Megumi mirándole fijamente...-¡¡malditos, estaba durmiendo, eso no se hace desgraciados!!

-Que palabra más mala Yahiko...-mumuro Megumi...-te vamos a echar jabón en la boca por eso..

-Atrévete y verás, el sueño es muy importante..-siguió quejándose.

-¡Cállate!...-soltó Sanosuke que seguía de mano cruzadas, Yahiko gruño y...-hemos venido a que nos ayudes...-miles de interrogante rondaban en la cabeza de Yahiko...-¡¡TENEMOS QUE UNIR AL CUBITO CON LA COMADREJA!!

-¿QUE?...-abrió los ojos de golpe...-¿qué me estás contando?

-Lo que oyes...-dijo Megumi...-hemos cambiado los planes y ahora nuestra mayor prioridad son ellos dos, Kenshin y Kaoru pueden esperar un poco más, ¿entiendes?.

-¡NO!...-volvió a expresarse.

-Da igual...-sonrió Sanosuke...-es lo mismo que lo anterior, pero cambiando a las parejas jajajajaja.

Y así el cantar de los pájaros comenzaron a sonar ante la nueva misión, mientras tanto Kaoru seguía con las mosca pegada en la oreja, algo pasaba y ella no sabía nada y encima se lo estaban ocultando, giró su rostro para ver la carta de Megumi, tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle todo no quería hacerle daño a su amiga, pero es que quería arreglar las cosas entre ellas y hacerle entender que lo suyo jamás tendría futuro. Un tic la abordó.

Sanosuke se fue del Dojo Kamiya hacía su casa para preparar un plan de ataque, necesitaba todos los factores que iban a influir en la unión del hielo y la comadreja.

Nuestro ninja estaba meditando ¿qué raro? pero como siempre que lo hacía pensaba en sus cosas o si es que llegaba a pensar en eso, ahora en su mente solo había un claro objetivo, unir al cabeza de pollo con la "zorra" y justo en ese momento, su labio comenzó a subir lentamente para emitir un diminuta y casi invisible una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Kenshin junto con Yahiko estaban en la cocina, el mayor intentando hacer la comida con varios suspiros y el pequeño apoyó su rostro en la mesa y gimio con pena. Justo en ese momento el pelirrojo se giró y...

-¿Qué te ocurre Yahiko?...

-Snif...-se giró hacía su ídolo con un mar de lágrimas...-me van a marear mas que a una perdiz..

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos con curiosidad, se acerco a él y apoyando su mano en su hombro..-¿de qué hablas?

-Se estan aprovechando de un pobre niño tranquilo como yo...-una gota de sudor recorrio la frente del pelirrojo.

Y aspirando fuertemente, le comenzó a contar todo, desde como lo habían despertado y de que seguro cogería un resfriado de narices a como le han obligado a participar en este roncambolesco juego de uniones. El pelirrojo sonrió y..

-No se le da muy bien este trabajo..-comentó Kenshin con gracia..-creo que debería rendirse sobre esta idea...

-¡Por supuesto, es idiota!...-grita con rabia..-no sabe usar eso que tiene encima de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué tal si nosotros hacemos algo para unirles?!..-le propone con una sonrisa diabólica

Yahiko abrio desmesuradamente la boca, ¿pero esto que es?. Sus labios temblaban de la rabia que le estaba consumiendo.

-Entre tú y ellos, me estáis dando un cacao¡¿Quién se supone que es el cabecilla del grupo?¿cuál era la idea original?¿o por que el grupo se ha dividido en dos y ahora somos tres?¡¡¿Sabéis que esto es muy complicado para mí y que paso de meterme en vuestros asuntos personales?!...-comenzó a explicar punto por punto.

Kenshin se coloco los dedos en el mentón, el chiquillo tenía razón, esto era muy complicado para todos. Era un juego de todos contra todos y haber quien salía ganando.

-Suena algo complicadillo, eso es un punto negativo al tener amigos tan locos como los que tienes...

Y mientras tanto estos planeaban algo contra el pollo y la "zorra", las chicas estaban todas sentadas en el porche, tomando un delicioso té con sus galletitas nutritivas. En la cabeza de Kaoru seguía rondando la misma ídea, debía aclarar las cosas ahora que podía y la verdad es que sentía mucho ese sentimiento que tenía por ella, pero debía hacerlo y dejar que tuviera esperanzas...

Y mirándola fijamente..

-Megumi lo nuestro jamás podría funcionar...-le soltó de repente..

-¡¿Eh?¿de qué hablas?!..-preguntó confundida

-Ufff, creo que será algo difícil..-le seguía diciendo pero sin levantar su mirada de la taza..-verás no quiero que lo nuestro deje de funcionar...

-¡¿De qué hablas Kaoru?!..-preguntó está vez Misao con mucha duda...

-¡¡Me lo estas poniendo difícil Megumi!!..-le mira fijamente a los ojos y con un poco de pena..-¡he leído tu carta y no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo no te quiero de esa forma!

-Creo Kaoru que te mereces una explicación sobre esa carta...-dijo Megumi nerviosa...

-Está dicho, no puedo corresponderte con ese amor...-suspiró con alivio la kendoka.

-Kaoru será mejor que te contemos todo, después de todo incluso Kenshin se ha enterado por casualidad y nos ha echado un poco la bronquilla...-le explicó Misao, se acomodó los dedos en plan rezo y...-creo que no te va a gustar.

-¡¿De qué estáis hablando Misao?!..-preguntó interrogativa...

Megumi y Misao comenzaron a explicarle todo el juego y aunque se saltaron el trozo de que se habían unido con otros objetivos. Las explicaciones de las chicas comenzaron a hacer mella en Kaoru, consiguiendo que alzará la voz con cada palabra, los chicos llegaron hasta ella, incluso Sanosuke que venía con un plano para explicarle a sus dos ayudantes su idea...

-¡¡QUE OS HABEIS CREIDO IGNORANTE BUFONES!!..-grita con todas sus fuerzas de la rabia que tiene en su interior...-¡¿por qué os habéis metido donde no os llamaban?!...

Todos agacharon sus rostros, salvo Aoshi que desde un principio había pasado del tema. Incluso Kenshin, sentía mucha pena por ella, por su bella Kaoru.

-Lo sentimos mucho Kaoru, pero la idea fue de Sanosuke...-se disculpa la ninja..

-¡¿Y aún así por que seguistéis con el juego?!...-les pregunta más molesta

-Pues queriamos ayudarte...-se excusa Sanosuke

-Aún asi ha salido fatal...-sigue Aoshi con los brazos cruzados ..

-¡Idiotas!..-dijo como última palabra y se fue corriendo del lugar, para meterse dentro de su cuarto

Kenshin comenzó a irritarse, temblo y señalándolos..

-¡Mirad lo que habéis echo, por culpa de vuestra estúpida idea!..-les grita el pelirrojo...

-Lo sentimos mucho..-se vuelve a excusar ellos...

Agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. ¡¡Snif!! Todos le miraban con ojitos de cordero degollado. Aoshi fijó su vista en la puerta que daba con el cuarto de la chica y sin ningún aviso se levantó ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

Kaoru estaba en su futón llorando, se habían metido en su vida sentimental, ya sabía de sobras que iban demasiado lenta y era una cosa que no podía evitar pero lo que más le molestaba era que sus amigos se hubieran aprovechado de eso y hubieran comenzado a jugar a Cúpidos..

Un sonido hizo que levantara su rostro, para ver al ninja enfrente de ella, con la misma expresión de siempre. Código muerto.

-Kamiya..

-Dime Aoshi...-respondió al verlo ahí.

El joven ninja se arrodilló delante de ella...

-Es lógico que estés molesta, se han metido en tu vida privada una cosa que no agrada a nadie, sobretodo si ese cabeza de pollo está como líder de esa organización...

-En el fondo me he sentido feliz de que intentarán ayudarme pero...

-¡¿Pero qué Kamiya?!..-le preguntó.

-Con esto Kenshin se habrá vuelto a asustar y ya no me hablará como antes y se comportará distinto...

-No estes tan segura Kamiya...-sonrió para sorpresa de ella...-dale tiempo que reaccionará.

-¿Cómo?..-insitió, pero Aoshi se despidió de ella dejándola con la boca abierta.

Lo tenía decidio, iba a ir hacía allí. Salió de su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se esfumo de la presencia de todos, mientras tanto, Kenshin, Misao y Aoshi se estaban mirando detenidamente, debían empezar ya y no esperar tanto. Los tres integrantes de la misión _**Unión Pollo y "Zorra"..**_

-¡¡¿Y bien como unimos a Sanosuke y Megumi?!!..-preguntó Kenshin...

-Debe venir con nosotros Yahiko, lo necesitamos...-continua Aoshi...-de él jamás sospecharan

-Le va a dar algo a este chaval..-se queja Misao..

Kenshin alzó la mano y...

-Se lo he comentado esta mañana y dice que no le mareemos tanto.

Aoshi entrecerro su mirada.

-Pues que se aguante, a mi tampoco me gusta y me fastidio..-gruñó y los ojos de Misao se llenaron de purpurina...-además lo necesitamos, tiene que ser nuestro..

Kenshin suspiró, Misao se sonrojo ante las palabras de su amado y Aoshi se volvió indiferente..

Continuara.

Vaya, se esta poniendo caliente el asunto, ¿a donde habra ido Kaoru?¿y resultara el plan _**UNION POLLO Y ZORRA**_?

esto se esta volviendo complicadillo y el pobre Yahiko va a tener a este ritmo un gran conflicto, por que todos quieren que este con ellos, ¿al final se ira con el grupo de los ninjas o con los otros dos?.

ante todo gracias por todos los reviews a _**OKASHIRA JANET, ANE HIMURA, KISA-CHAN-SOHMA, JUST EOWYN Y GABYHYATT**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8 - ¡Por fin una unión!

Encontraron a Yahiko lavándose las manos, el agua fría recorría cada fibra de su piel, cerraba los ojos para solo pensar en las ocurrencias de sus amigos, definitivamente, eran peores que él. Meneó la cabeza. Notó unas respiraciones detrás de su persona y moviéndose hacía atrás, los vio ahí. Mirándole fijámente, como unos cazadores acechando a su presa, trago saliva y...

-¿Qué os pasa?.

-¿Estás ocupado?...-preguntó sombriamente Aoshi.

-¿Por qué?...-preguntó más curioso...-¿ocurre algo?.

Los miro uno a uno, intentado descodificar su rostro, pero era imposible. Estaban todos sombrios y había un destello de maldad en ellos.

-Me estáis asustando...-insistió.

-Tranquilo no es nada malo...-comentó Kenshin...-es normal tu estado, después de saber lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Y qué váis a hacer?.

-Algo malo...-rió Misao, ya no podía mantener esa fachada...-¡que cara has puesto, deberías haberte visto!

-Es cierto...-siguió Kenshin...

Aoshi meneó la cabeza y Yahiko apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡¡SOIS TONTOS, NO HAY QUE ASUSTAR ASI A LA GENTE!!...-les enseñó el puño...-¡¡ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE TODOS, Y LO DIGO BIEN ENSERIO!!.

Kenshin agarró del hombro al pequeño y susurrándole en el oido.

-Tranquilo es una pequeña broma, además el aire esta muy cargado y solo bromeabamos...-clavó sus ojos en él y...-debes ayudarnos.

-¿Y por qué?..

-Tenemos que juntar al Pollo y a la "Zorra"...-sentenció Aoshi seriamente.

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos...-¡¡nooo!!

Y ellos asintieron ante la negación del pequeño, agachó el rostro y...

-Vale pero dejar de marearme más que a una perdiz.

Sanosuke anduvo por todo el pasillo buscando a Yahiko, entro en su cuarto, en la cocina, en el salón e incluso se fue al Dojo para ver si estaba entrenando, pero nada, la tierra se lo había tragado. No es que estuviera preocupado por el chiquillo, simplemente que lo necesitaba en su grupo, por nada más. Suspiro con resiganción, debía dar con el en cuanto antes del mediodía, por que Megumi estaba de camino hacía aquí y debían juntar al "cubito" y a la comadreja, coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se echo para atrás. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a sucumbir al sueño.

Megumi estaba llegando a la puerta del Dojo cuando una mano la cogió por la cintura atrayéndole hacía su "secuestrador", giro su rostro para enfrentarse a él, cuando vio a Aoshi que la tenía junto a él, pero no estaba solo, los demás solo asentían y se frotaban las manos. Se quedo bocabierta y fue entonces cuando Aoshi le tapó sus labios con su mano atrayéndola a ese Dojo oscuro.

Todo era silencio hasta que escuchó un leve grito en la puerta, se extraño y se fue hacía allí, al mirar por ambos lados se dio cuenta que la calle estaba vacía.

-¿Lo habré soñado?...-se preguntó con dudas.

Hizo el leve movimiento de volver sobre sus pasos cuando unas manos lo cojieron de sus brazos, otra le tapaba la boca, otras manos lo cogían de las piernas y el otro simplemente miraba seriamente lo que hacían los demás, cuando se dio cuenta de que eran sus amigos se empezó a mosquear y quería una buena explicación, pero eso iba a ser imposible tratando de que le habían tapado la boca y le estaban sonriendo. La vista del luchador se concentró más al ver delante de él el gimnasio de Kaoru, y más cuando en el suelo había martillos y un puñado de clavos, estaba por volver a exigir algo, cuando le tiraron de manera brusca al suelo y su cara se estampó contra el suelo...

El rostro de todos sus amigos eran diabólicos y se despidieron de él, al momento de cerrar las puertas y comenzar a pegar martillazos.

Se incorporó con una cara de pocos amigos y amenazándoles, comenzó a gritarles sin piedad.

-¡¡Idiotas me habéis echo daño, Yahiko eres un traidor!!

-¡Calla que esto va a acabar pronto, bueno dependiendo de vosotros!..-le dijo Aoshi...

-¡¿Cómo que dependiendo de nosotros?!...-alzó una ceja Sanosuke...-¿de qué diablos hablas?

-Ahora lo verás...-le respondió Yahiko.

Miles de interrogantes se formaron en la mente de Sanosuke, ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando?, una cara de pánico se adueño de él y sí...¿lo dejaban que se muriera de hambre?¿o lo habían enterrado vivo para siempre?, ¡no! solto lagrimillas, no quería esa muerte, aun tenía que hacer muchas cosas en su vida, como juntar al pelirrojo y a la mapache.

Un ruido le devolvió a la cruda realidad, para ver como una puerta se abría y entraba Megumi volando por los aires, para estrellarse contra Sanosuke y nuevamente los martillos se dejaron escuchar.

¿Y qué hicieron los culpables? pues hacer un agujero en la pared y curiosear, salvo Aoshi que se había alejado de ellos.

Se levantaron con furia y sus cabezas dio con la solución, los habían juntado para unirles a ellos..¿cómo? le habían dado la vuelta a la tortilla, ahora eran ellos las víctimas cuando en realidad eran los ejucutadores de la GRAN IDEA. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, no iban a hacerles las gracias de confesarse lo que sentían delante de esos mirones..¡jamás! pero a veces la razón no conecta con el corazón y en cuanto se volvieron a ver a los ojos una pasión salida de la nada ocupó a los dos encerrados y comenzaron a besarse...

-¡Que rápidos!..-se asombra Yahiko...

-¡No han dicho ni una sola palabrita!..-sigue asombrado Kenshin...

-Exacto nada por el estilo...-continua Misao...

-¡Dejar de espiarles, necesitan algo de intimidad para besarse!..-les recrimina el ninja..-además se nota que ha funcionado esta vez el plan por que lo he pensado yo...

-¡Creído!..-dijeron los tres a la vez y se sentaron a su lado para dejar a esos enamorados solos...

Muy alejados del Dojo Kamiya, una mujer alzaba su rostro para ver el letrero que había en una puerta de madera, suspiro y tragado aire, abrió la puerta, cerrandola tras su paso y consiguiendo saber el nombre que había en la puerta.

_**"Fugita Goro"**_

Continuara.

Holas siento el retraso pero he tenido unos cuantos asuntillos que arreglar que nuevamente he vuelto al ataque con este fic. Ya hemos visto una union, (por fin!) y a una Kaoru que ha ido a ver a Saito, ¿como saldra todo y que le dira el Lobo a la Mapache? todo esto sera descubierto en los proximos capitulos. disfruten de la lectura y nos vemos.

El capitulo ha sido un poco corto, pero los demas volveran a ser los mismos de siempre. gracias.

Nuevamente gracias por los reviews a just eowyn, gabyhyatt y a kisa-chan-sodma.


	10. Chapter 10

_**...¡¿Cuántas Celestinas?!...**_

_**Capítulo 9 -Un Lobo, una mapache y un ninja ¿juntos?**_

La joven Kendoka, tocó levemente la puerta, pero nadie le respondia.

Aspirando con mucha fuerza el aire, abrió el pomo de la puerta y entró en el despacho de Saito para encontrárselo leyendo unos informes que Cho le había traído. Su pobre ayudante estaba sentando en el sillón soplando y tomando bocanadas de aire enormes, se había agotado demasiado y no podía ni mover un solo músculo, sus ojos estaban cerrados ya que al tenerlos abiertos le inflingian mucho esfuerzo pero...

Mirándolo por arriba de los papeles, soltó humo y..

-¡¡Vaya basura de informe!!..-contestó Saito y los tiró al suelo de mala manera..-¡¡ves a buscar más y no estos, que no sirven para nada!!

-¡¿Qué?¿cómo?¿te has vuelto loco?!..-le preguntó furiosamente cerca de él y mirándolo con rencor...-¡¡estoy cansado y esos eran los mejores que he podido hacer en UNA hora que me has dado de tiempo máximo, abusón!!

Le miraba con rabia y con los brazos cruzados, un tic le estaba abordando en la ceja derecha.

-Quejica¡¡ves a hacer tú trabajo!!..-se giró para ver a la chica que estaba sentada delante de él mirándolo con odio..-¡¿alguién te ha dado permiso para sentarte Mapache?!..-le preguntó de forma totalmente borde..- ¡¿qué rayos quieres, no sabes que me esta molestando mucho con tu presencia?!.

Kaoru se mordió los labios, y su mirada seguía siendo igual, la de un ODIO extremo, que repugnante era este tipejo. Tan desagradable que nadie le aguantaba y quería estar cerca de él.

-¡¿Quiero que me respondas a una pregunta?!..-le dijo seria..

Vio como Saito esbozaba una malvada sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué has decidido participar en el absurdo plan de Sanosuke?!.

Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad. Le gustaba eso.

-Son cosas mías..-le respondió tomando una calada de cigarro..-lo que haga o deje de hacer solo me concierne a mí..

-La verdad es que si esté se ha apuntado..-habló Cho al recoger los papeles que de mala manera había tirado el Lobo al suelo..-es por que le interesa algo, además no hace nada por amistad es un cínico, chulo, ruín y maleducado sin un solo escrúpulo...

Kaoru alzo su mirada con mas curiosidad hacía ese hombre que tenía delante.

-¡Responda a mi pregunta ¿por qué te has metido en mi vida?

-¡Yo no me he metido en tu vida, ha sido el tonto del cabeza de pollo que se ha inventado ese juego!..-le contesta con una maldad, para luego dirigir su mirada a Cho..-ahora quiero que sigas buscando más información y la quiero para dentro de media hora si no...-le mira con los ojos entrecerrados..-comenzaré a torturarte de la manera que más disfruto..

Cho resoplo y cojiendo los papeles se fue con ellos.

-¡Pero que manía con amenazar!..-se queja saliendo del despacho..-con solo haber dicho que hiciera mi trabajo lo hubiera echo y eso de amenazar estaba de sobras...-salió completamente del lugar para irse corriendo y buscar lo que le había pedido para dárselo antes de media hora...

El despacho se quedo nuevamente en completo silencio, los dos estaban combatiendo en una batalla de ver quién era capaz de aguantar la mirada sobre el otro, pero naturalmente gano Saito, que se echó otra calada de cigarro...

-Escucha mujer mapache, yo aún no me voy a meter en ese asunto hasta que el bloque de hielo y la comadreja queden juntos...-sonrió para sí..-por que estoy seguro que el cabeza de pollo y la doctora ya se han unido...- vuelve a mirarla de nuevo con seriedad..-así que no te preocupes por ahora que no me verás el pelo aunque si quiero puedo hacer que no te des cuenta de mi presencia...

Kaoru entrecerro su mirada, ya sabía por que Misao, Sanosuke y Yahiko no querían saber nada de él. Agacho su mirada y viendo esta acción Saito sonrió, había vuelto a ganar y nuevamente en unos segundos su mirada fue de desafio.

-¡¿Quiero que me ayude Saito y solo tú puedes hacerlo?!..-le propuso.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-ahora era él el sorprendido, no se esperaba eso es más creía que le iba a gritar y decir demasiadas palabras, pero su respuesta fue de asombro total..-¡¿quieres que te ayude yo?¿por qué?!

-Eres más inteligente que Sanosuke y la pandilla de esos..-se dio cuenta de que Saito se puso contento al decir su inteligencia que estaba superior a esos cortos de gamba...-aunque Aoshi es también muy listo y hasta ahora solo ha dicho su opinión del fracaso de la idea de Sanosuke..

-¡¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte yo?!..-le preguntó con curiosidad..-cuando en realidad no me caéis ninguno bien de la casa de acogida del Dojo Kamiya

-Pues por que te necesito y solo a tí, además podrás ver hacer de niño inocente a Kenshin y será una manera de sentirte superior a él sobre ese tema así que..-bajo la cabeza ante la mirada del Lobo..-por favor ayúdame, le diré a Shinomori que nos ayude...

Saito dió dos y hasta tres caladas de su cigarro, esa nueva oferta estaba muy bien, así podía echárselo en cara al patético de Battosai, sonrió para sorpresa de la chica...

-Está bien mapache te ayudaré, te acompaño a buscar a Shinomori aunque no creo que le sienta muy bien el verme...-se levanta de su silla y abrió la puerta para salir él primero y después Kaoru..-y os daré un plan que no puede fracasar en absoluto...

En cambio en el Dojo Kamiya los nuevos enamorados habían conseguido salir de la prisión por sus propias manos. El ninja estaba alejado de ellos meditando e ignorando a todos lo de su alrededor. Mientras tanto Kenshin y cía estaban tomando el té con algunas pastas...

-¡¿Y bien parejita qué tal estáis?!..-preguntaron a la vez Yahiko y Misao con una sonrisita

-Bien..-contestó Sanosuke con la mano de la doctora entre las suyas..

-Menos mal..-contestó Aoshi atrayendo la mirada de todos..-aunque la idea original era el hecho de unir a Himura con Kamiya, todo ha salido diferente al plan de Ságara..-se giró para verlos directamente..-y eso es lógico tendiendo en cuenta que todo ha sido un fracaso desde el principio..

-Da igual..-contestó Kenshin sonriendo..-me alegra saber que dos de mis mejores amigos están unidos, por que hacéis una pareja envidiable..

-Muchas gracias Kenshin, eres muy bueno...-dijo la doctora...

-¡¡Hay un problema!!..-gritó de repente Sanosuke..

-¡¿Y cuál es?!..-preguntó Misao mordiendo una galletita.

Se levantó de golpe y señalando al pelirrojo.

-Nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza unir a Kenshin con Kaoru asi..-dijo con una mirada divertida...-entre todos planearemos unirte con ella..

Todos suspiraron de pesadez, otra vez con la idea original. Pero que cabezota es.

-¡Cabezón!..-responde Yahiko...

-Paso de meterme en vuestro asuntos..-se empieza a levantar el ninja..- prefiero irme a meditar que estar escuchándonos...

Y de esta manera, el ninja se alejo nuevamente ante la mirada de pena de Misao, al ver como su Gran Amor se alejaba de ellos. En cambio Kenshin tenía una gota de sudor y estaba algo molestillo, no había manera de que a Sanosuke se le fuera de la cabeza su unión...

-¡Déjalo pasar, no quiero que me ayudéis!

-¡Ni hablar pelirrojo, vamos a apoyarte en esta dura batalla para eso somos más que amigos!..-apoyó Sanosuke sus manos en el pelirrojo y mirandole con unos ojitos de cordero degollado..-somos una familia y estamos para lo bueno y lo malo..

Y asintió, para cogerlo de la mano y alzarlo. Como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

-¡Estoy con Sanosuke!..-apoya Misao feliz

-Por supuesto, además al que tenemos que unir se encuentra en nuestro equipo y eso nos da más facilidades..-comentó Yahiko

Con una nueva agilidad, Megumi se acercó a su novio y surrándole..

-¡¿Y la unión de Aoshi con Misao, cuando será?!...

-Más tarde, cuando acabemos con el plan original...-le dijo entre dientes.

Y saliendo de la conversación de la parejita, en las afueras del Dojo Kaoru iba caminando con Saito, aun no se podía creer que había conseguido convencerle, era una sorpresa que aun no había podido asimilarlo bien y en esos momento cuando iban atravesar la puerta del Dojo, la chica se chocó contra alguien haciendo que se cayera al suelo de golpe, cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacía adelante se fijo que era Aoshi que solo observaba con indiferencia al otro hombre...

-Lo siento mucho Kamiya no pretendía tirarte al suelo..

-No pasa nada Aoshi-sama..-se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo..-pero menos mal que te he encontrado..-le dijo ante la mirada de interrogación del ninja..-quiero que me ayudes a juntarme con Kenshin aunque Saito también ayudará...

-¡Yo no ayudaré, simplemente he venido a dar un consejo para ver hacer el ridículo a Battosai!..-recordó con orgullo.

-¡¿Y por qué tanto interés con eso?!..-le preguntó Aoshi con seriedad, entrecerrando su mirada..-¿qué ganas tú con esto? a parte de ver hacer el tonto a Himura...

-Es asunto mío Shinomori, simplemente quiero ver lo patético que es uno al declararle sus sentimientos a la mujer querida...-soltó con humor, mirando fijamente a su oponente, con sus ojos ámbar.

Kaoru se sonrojo ante esas palabras, pero ninguno le dio importancia, por que básicamente estaban pasando de ella. Ya que ahora mismo, lo que les interesaba era tirarse los rencores que llevaban dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo y los posibles rencores del futuro.

-¡Me sorprende verte en la calle!¡¿qué pasa te has cansado de estar meditando todo el rato?!..-le preguntó irónicamente.

-¡¿Y tú te has cansado de estar sentando en tu despacho que has tenido que buscar un nuevo hobbie para no estar más plantado que un bonsai?!..-le preguntó de la misma manera y sin dejarle de mirar fijamente...

-Tiempo muerto..-dijo Kaoru en medio de ellos..-se acabó de discutir como si fueráis unos niños pequeños...

-¡Habla por tí Kamiya!..-respondió Saito..-solo te ayudo, cof cof, solo te doy un consejo para conseguir espabilar al cabezurro de Battosai sobre las mujeres, quiero verlo babear...

-Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad Lobo?..-le preguntó con una sonrisa el ninja..-¡¿qué milagro hicistes para conseguir que tu Tokito se quedará con alguién como tú?!

-¡¿Estas casado?!¡no lo sabía!..-respondió incrédula Kaoru..

-¡No es asunto tuyo!..-le respondió algo rojo..-aunque lo mismo puedo decir sobre tí Shinomori..-le señaló ante la cara de enojo del otro..-¡¿qué has hecho para conseguir que la comadreja esté coladita por tí?!..

-¡Deja de llamarla comadreja, tiene un nombre Misao y no ese que todos los emperrenáis en llamarle!..-se mosqueó .

-¡¡Se acabo de discutir, ahora mismo me ayudaréis con mi problema y luego podéis acabar con el vuestro de súper machitos!!...

Kaoru comenzó a caminar con los dos a su lado y rápidamente se alejaron del Dojo para irse a la comisaria y aclarar unas cuantas dudas. Los observó por el rabillo del ojo y meneo la cabeza con negació n, en menudo problema se ha metido por pedirle ayuda a Saito y hacer que Aoshi estuviera presente.

Continuara...

¿Como le ira a la pobre Kaoru con sus dos nuevas ayudas?¿Llegaran a matarse Aoshi y Saito?¿y con Kenshin como seguira todo? esto y mas en los proximos capitulos. saludos.

_**Ane himura **_- Son unicos esta pareja, en toda la serie muchas veces se desmuestran lo que piensan con la mirada.¿que comistes? tengo mucha curiosidad con eso.

_**Kisa-chan-sodma **_- puede salir algo chungo pedirle ayuda al lobo, teniendo en cuenta su "magnifico humor".

_**kohakuhitomi **_- te llego mi e-mail por la duda que tuvistes?

_**Aynatcristal **_- a veces para expresar lo que sientes, las palabras sobran no, una mirada vale mas. Gracias por que te siga gustando.

_**Okashira Janet **_- sobre el cambio de version, la primera vez que hice el fic habia tanto errores que cuando lo volvi a re-escribirlo (aqui) decidi cambiar algunas cosas, y es cierto, en el primero no se sabia quien habia ido a ver a Saito, pero en el anterior capitulo se ve claramente que es Kaoru, pense en hacerlo de esta manera. Sano y Megu? que puedo decir de esta pareja tan divertida. Kaoru llorando? parece algo traumatico, pero hay que entenderlo, tus amigos deciden ayudarte por que no puedes por tus propios medios hacer que el chico que te gusta se fije en ti (y eso que ella no sabe los sentimientos del pelirrojo) y si tenemos en cuenta que es algo cortito para esto(para que engañarnos), tienes que dar tu la iniciativa. Y Yahiko? pobre niño de verdad, tiene que estar curado del espanto por culpa de sus amigos. Aclaradas las dudas?.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente. saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

_**...¡¿Cuántas Celestinas?!...**_

_**Capítulo 9 - Ensayos, quebraderos de cabeza y consejos.**_

Nuevamente se habían vuelto a separar en dos equipos y todo este lío había comenzado con la "inteligente" idea del luchador, pero a causa de eso se había desdoblado por varios costados hasta conseguir que se unieran dos personas que no entraban en su planes en esos momentos, un auto invitado con mucho carácter y un niño que aun no se explicaba que rayos hacía jugando con los mayores, vamos un cacao mental.

Y regresando con el Equipo A, entiéndase por Sanosuke y Cía, nuestros adorables héroes estaban en su "base", eso mismo, detrás de los matorrales para no ser descubiertos "In-fragganty". Un tic estaba cubriendo la pierna del pelirrojo, su rostro siempre tan cálido reflejaba el mal humor que le estaba sucumbiendo, no le habían echo caso y por cabezoneria, nuevamente por el cabeza de pollo, se estaban metiendo OTRA VEZ en su vida sentimental.

-¡¿Y bien como me váis a ayudar?!..-gruñó Kenshin bastante molesto...

-Practicaremos una declaración, una que sea sencilla...-le respondió Sanosuke..

-¡¿Y quién hará de la chica?!..-preguntó Yahiko con curiosidad

Y fue ahí cuando todos se miraron directamente a los ojos, mientras Kenshin tragaba saliva. Un sudor les pasaba por la frente, sus manos estaban temblando, no querían hacer el papel de chica, aunque hay que decir que ahí había chicas,¿cúal es el problema?, pues muy sencillo, si se ponían de cara a Kenshin en su "declaración" eran capaces de troncharse de risa en su rostro y eso, podía ocasionar que el Ego Masculino del pelirrojo se fuera al traste.¡Que listas son cuando les interesa!.

Yahiko se tapo la boca, se le había ocurrido una idea. Alzo la mano y atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Creo que Sanosuke debe hacer de Kaoru..

Está vez los rostros de todos se azularon, echándose un paso hacía atras del luchador, mientras que el susodicho estaba pálido.

-Grrr...-gruñó sonrojado...-¡sóis unas cobardes chicas!...-aclarándose la voz...-¡está bien Kenshin, ya tienes una chica!

Kenshin se quedó petrificado, ¡noooo!, Sanosuke es muy feo y su Kaoru es muy guapa, no quiere que haga de ella, además él pincha y ella tiene la piel suave, ¿por qué él? miles de lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos del pelirrojo. Agachó la cabeza y jugueteando con sus dedos

-Me da algo de corte hacer esto...-le respondió nervioso Kenshin, sin mirarle a la cara..-mira que imaginar que tú eres mi Kaoru es más guapa que tú.

Miles de venas salían por la frente del luchador, mientras apretaba sus puños. El que lo hacía todo por su amigo, ¿así se lo paga, rechazándolo?¡siempre mirando el exterior de las personas y no el interior! SNIF.

¿Y qué hacían los demás? pues reirse a mandíbula abierta. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-¡¡TE ME TIENES QUE DECLARAR O TE DEJO SOLO EN ESTO Y TE LAS ARREGLAS POR TU CUENTA!!

-Jamás pensé que me declararía a un hombre...-susurró con tragedia, más pálido que antes..-voy a tener pesadillas por tu culpa.

Y los demás JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Una lástima que solo lo veamos nosotros..-soltó Megumi, le hizo los signos de la victoria a Yahiko y...-¡buena idea!

-Gracias...-se hinchó como un pavo real.

-Ha estado genial enano...-habló Misao, giro su rostro...-¿por cierto dónde estará mi Aoshi?

Todos negaron ante esa pregunta. Al ninja se lo había comido la Tierra.

-¿No habría que avisar a Saito, él dijo que quería estar presente?...-les recordó Yahiko dubitativo.

Ante esa pregunta recibió una piedra en la cabeza, viendo como el culpable, Sanosuke Sagara le negaba con el dedo ante esa ocurrencia, gruñó y entrecerró su mirada, este tío le había atacado sin venir a cuento...¡será maldito!.

Ajenos a la nueva idea, aunque esta vez de Yahiko, nuestro trío calavera estaba en el lago, eso mismo, el lago donde nuestro pelirrojo se despidio de la kendoka hace bastante tiempo. A decir verdad, la reunión tenía que haber sido en la comisaria, pero el ninja se negó a ir a ese maldito lugar, así que por ese motivo Kaoru tuvo que elegir por los tres.

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí ¿y ahora qué hacemos?..-preguntó Aoshi apoyado en un árbol...-perder el tiempo ante tu presencia Saito...

-Pues iremos al grano...-habló tranquilamente, alzó una ceja y...-por cierto¿y la pandilla de locos?

-Están tramando una ídea para ayudar a Himura...-le respondió con indiferencia, miro hacía Kaoru...-para que se declare a tí .

-¡Así que él me quiere!...-exclamó con felicidad, llevándose las manos al pecho..-¡ay!mi Kenshin..-su mirada se fue al cielo, miles de estrellitas adornaban sus ojos.

-Por supuesto mapache, está colado por todos tus huesitos...-le dijo Saito secamente.

-¡Déjemos de hablar de eso¿no tenías una súper idea para unirle con Himura?!..-le volvió a preguntar más molesto, odiaba tenerlo tan cerca y encima por tanto tiempo.

-Y la tengo...-se sentó en el pasto del lugar..-solo debemos esperar a que él de el primer paso..-los otros le miraban con los ojos abiertos de la respuesta dada..-está más que claro que él te dira algo y tú debes decirle lo que te salga del corazón..¡más fácil imposible!.

Los labios del ninja se movieron, ¿ese era el plan?. Cerró los ojos y una venita adornó su frente.

-¡¡¿Ese era tú plan?!!..-le preguntó la chica furiosa.

-Pues sí...-le respondió con gracia..-¡¡¿pensabas que te iba a ayudar a declararte y que uno de nosotros se haría pasar por ese enano pelirrojo para que te fuera más sencillo?!!...

Vio la afirmación de la chica y Saito se lo negó con una sonrisa.

-Era de suponer esa solución...-habló pausadamente el ninja...-solo sabe dar órdenes y leer informes, no tiene el coco para nada mas, ¡vaya lobo del Shinsegumi!.

Los ojos de Saito centellearon de rabia y levantándose rápidamente colocó una de sus manos en su costado para cojer su arma preferida, pero Aoshi no desvió su mirada y la enfrentó con la de él, el ninja también puso una de sus manos en su costado para cojer su arma favorita...

-¡¿Y tú no tienes dudas con esos sentimientos Shinomori?!¿qué hace un miembro de los Oniwabanshu sin solucionar un problema importante sobre sí mismo?!!..-le preguntó con la mirada fija en el ninja...

-No sabía que te importaran los sentimientos Saito...-le recuerda Aoshi .

-¡Y no me importan!.

-¡No has respondido a mi pregunta¿no te importan los sentimientos?!..-volvió a insistir el ninja

-Según que sentimientos te refieres Shinomori¿y tú?¿no te has dado cuenta de que la comadreja está enamorada de tí? y es lógico trantándose de que tienes la cabeza en las nubes y no estás pisando la tierra...-se colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla..-si no te das prisa puede que alguien se te adelante antes y la pierdas para siempre.

-Te repito por última vez que su nombre es Misao y no comadreja como lo hacéis todos...-su enfado se hacía más visible..-no consiento que nadie la insulte delante de mí y si lo vuelves a decir no tendré piedad y te mataré...

La chica estaba sentada escuchando la conversación de los chicos, la verdad es que Saito les estaba dando unos consejos y a la vez le estaba advirtiendo del peligro que había en ellos, si Aoshi no se daba cuenta a tiempo y no hacía algo, podría perderla para siempre.

En el Dojo Kamiya las cosas eran más divertidas, mientras Megumi y Misao no paraban de reirse, Yahiko apuntaba todo para darle la información a Kaoru, sobre la payasadas que hacían.

Carraspeando y poniendo una voz dulce.O al menos lo intentaba.

-¡Si mi Kenshin!..-dijo femeninamente, con los ojitos llenitos de purpurina y las manos en su pecho..-¡Dime amor mío!...-movio los ojos con tanta precisión, que sus pestañas parecian más largas.

-"**Es más complicado de lo que parece, viendo a Sanosule hacer de ella¡ay! es horrible verlo**"..-piensa con amargura..-verás kaoru yo..quiero decir tú..¡no! la verdad es...

-¡¿Eso que es una declaración o un acértijo?!..-le preguntó Yahiko...

-Kenshin no me entero de lo que me quieres decir...-dice Sanosuke en su papel...

-La verdad es que yo...-va descenciendo de volumen de su voz..-te quiero.

-¡¿Eh?!...-dijieron todos con las manos en los oidos e inclinando un poco sus cabezas para escucharlo mejor...-¡¿qué has dicho?!

-¡¡Lo habéis escuchado todos!!..-les grita totalmente colorado..-¡asi que no me hagáis que lo vuelva a repetir!

Sanosuke bufo y juguetando con sus dedos.

-Yo no te he escuchado cariño..

-¡¡Sanosuke no hagas eso!!..-le grita el pelirrojo sonrojado...-¡¡me pones nervioso, no me ayudas!!

-Yo no soy ese chico tan guapo, atractivo, amable, generoso y lleno de bondad por todas partes...-explicó sin complejo

-¡Será por Kami que se ha hechado más flores de las debida!..-respondió Misao con una cara de circunstancia..

-Como no tiene abuela...-susurro Megumi.

Después de ese pequeño ensayo, Kenshin estaba algo más aplicado con la tarea que tenía que hacer, no es que los consejos de esa pandilla hubieran dado resultado, pero por lo menos ya no tenía la mente en blanco para poder declararse a su Kaoru. En cambio con el otro grupo las cosas parecían ya normales, Saito volvió a su comisario para ver si Cho le había traido los informes y esta vez los que le interesaban, en cambio Kaoru junto con Aoshi iban hacía el Dojo, el ninja tenía la vista fija delante y no había emitido ninguna palabra.

Mirando hacía él.

-Aoshi-sama ¿qué le ocurre?..-pregunto, pero solo respondio el silencio..-no está bien guardar la frustración que tiene, la verdad es que uno se siente bien cuando lo expulsa...

-Entiendo..-solo comentó eso para volver a mirar al frente..-no soy una persona que le guste hablar de si mismo...

La joven solo resopló la verdad es que era un hombre de muy pocas palabras y eso a la larga podía llegar a ser frustante, pero es que quería ayudarlo después de todo le consideraba uno de sus amigos...

-Si tiene algo creo que debería soltarlo..-siguió explicándole aunque él no le dijiera nada..-creo que si algo le está preocupando debería decírselo a la persona con la que tenga más confianza, sé por propia experiencia que los sentimientos son muy buenos y mejor si se pueden compartir con esa persona...

Simplemente se quedó callado con la mirada fija en el suelo, no tenía intención de hablar con nadie y menos con ella, una persona con la que no tenía una gran confianza, jamás hablaría de su vida a nadie.

Continuara.

Holas! mas ideas pasan por la cabeza de este grupo, ¿resultara el plan? ¿que le ocurre a Aoshi?

sin nada mas que decir, gracias a los reviews a:

Just Eowyn por que te siga gustando como el principio

Kisa-chan-sodma por felicitar el humor de Saito, como el mismo dice, da ordenes, aunque...¡se le ha escapado algun consejillo no?! aunque sea ironico.

Gabyhyatt- ¿cual de los dos resultara? supongo que puede ser a la vez, cada uno de ellos lo explica a su manera, aunque una de las maneras sea hacer el tonto...(caso Sano)

Ane himura- mmmm¿eso comistes? se me hace la boca agua, ahora mismo me ire a comer yo tambien jajaja, y sobre el enfrentamiento entre el lobo y el hielo, es mas verbal e ironico...¿quien de los dos puede mas? y sobre ayudarte a emparejarte con la persona amada...¿quien dice mas tonterias?¿Sano o Saito?.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. saludos y chao.


	12. Chapter 12

_Holas! nuevamente vuelvo con un capitulo especial nuevo. _

_En esta ocasion se tratara de como consiguio la mapache que Aoshi le ayudara a preparar el te._

_**Capitulo especial 2 **_

Fue bastante antes de la unión del cabeza de pollo con la "zorra", justo cuando Kenshin descubrió la misión que se habían interpuesto entre todos, juntarle con su amada Kaoru.

La joven kendoka estaba en la cocina viendo como el té comenzaba a salir, el humo se filtraba en sus fosas nasales, transmitiéndole algo de paz, algo extraño estaba pasando con sus amigos, se habían vueltos más locos de lo normal y si eso era imposible. Agacho la cabeza y se inclinó para recoger la tetera, cogió un trapo para no quemarse y se lo llevo a la mesa.

Nuevamente volvió al fuego y lo apago con un soplido, cogió unas galletitas y se sentó, empezo a echarse el té en su tazón y pensando en otras cosas, dejó que su mente fluyera a otra dirección.

Ajenos a los pensamientos de la jovencita, Aoshi farfullaba palabras intiligibles, su mirada estaba más entrecerrada de lo normal y se mordía el labio con furia, le había molestado mucho ese atrevimiento por parte del Cabeza de Pollo, ¿cómo había tenido la osadía de besar a Misao, a su protegida?, cada vez que lo pensaba se le formaba una vena más pronunciada que la anterior, ademas, como no había sido capaz de impedirlo.

Había intentado hablar con ese necio, pero desistio por que algo dentro de él le estaba diciendo que se alejara, ya que podría golpear esa cara de imbécil total.

Con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza se ponía más furioso. Paso por la cocina, deteniéndose de golpe al oler ese aroma tan apetecible para él, inclino la cabeza y arrugo la nariz, jamas probaria algo echo por la jovencita, tenía fama de ser una cocinera pésima y no le apetecia estar enfermo. Meneó la cabeza y supiro, la chica estaba ida, por que todo el chorreón de té salía por su taza hasta caer en el suelo...

-¿Pero qué hace esta mujer?...-se preguntó con un débil susurro.

Se acercó a ella y pasando su mano por enfrente de su vista, la movió. Sin obtener los resultados esperados.

-¡Kamiya!..-exclamó con seriedad...-¡¡el té!!

-¿COMO?...-gritó.

Del susto que se pegó, la tetera salió volando de sus manos hasta caer en la cabeza del ninja, mojándolo y pringándolo en el mismo proceso. La kendoka se llevo las manos a la boca, al ver la escena, mientras que Aoshi entrecerraba más su mirada, esta chica era incorregible, había estado en babia.

-Lo siento...-susurro, al recoger el trapo y comenzándolo a secar..-ha sido error mío.

-No, si encima va a ser mío y todo..-solto irónicamente.

Kaoru se mordió el labio ante esa respuesta, Aoshi paso un dedo por su mejilla para quitarse un poco de té, lo vio mojado y decidio probarlo. ¡¡ERROR!!

En unos segundos su rostro se azulo, comenzó a toser y encima la lengua le picaba mucho. Se paso su mano por su boca para quitarse ese mal gusto, y todo bajo la atente mirada de la jovencita. El le devolvió la mirada y...

-¡¡Esto esta asqueroso Kamiya, es una bomba explosiva!!..-se expresó seriamente...-¡no sabes ni hacer esto!

-¡¡Oye!!..-le devolvió el grito, colocando sus manos en jarras...-es muy difícil, además esto iba a ser para mí.

-Entonces deberías agradecerme que te haya salvado la vida...-soltó.

Kaoru puso morros ante esa respuesta tan cruel. Pero el ninja ni se inmuto, cuando ya estaba seco, pero seguía estando pringoso, comenzó a salir de la cocina, pero la voz de la jovencita lo detuvo.

-¿Y qué es lo que he fallado?...-le preguntó...-he seguido los pasos..-vio como el ninja la observaba de reojo...-las mujeres no siempre tenemos que ser unas fantásticas cocineras, estáis chafados a la antigua.¡Machista!

¿MACHISTA?, abrió los ojos ante esa palabra, él no era un machista y sí así lo fuera, jamás hubiera permitido que Misao se volviera la líder de los Onibashuu, simplemente era un hombre que no queria morir de intoxicación por un misero té.

-Te equivocas Kamiya...-habló...-creo en la igualdad de las mujeres, simplemente te he dicho que tu cocina es pésima y es un peligro para la salud publica, en ningun momento he dicho algo que no fuese correcto ni un comentario machista.

-¿Y qué? tengo a Kenshin...-se puso feliz...-él cocina por mí.

-Por que no le queda otro remedio...-soltó ante la boca abierta de la chica...-si no, se muere de hambre o peor se vuelve más esquelético de lo que es...-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-¿Es lo que pensáis todos?¡que lo tengo de chacha!..

Aoshi no respondio y se mantuvo serio, ante la pena de la joven, ella deseaba aprender a hacer algo, pero le era tan difícil, ella no había nacido para la cocina, era una negada con mayusculas. Se sentó en la silla y agachó la cabeza, con muchos hipos y soltando lagrimotones. El ninja suspiro y...

-Ya verás como aprendes algun día, simplemente debes ponerle empeño...-soltó suavemente..-y no dejes que nadie se ría de tí sobre eso, nadie nace sabiendo, hay que aprender aunque...-la miro cuidadosamente...-seas una negada.

-¿Y tu sabes hacer té?.

-Sí, es fácil.

Sonriéndole iba a volver sobre sus pasos, cuando Kaoru alzo su vista sorprendida por las palabras del ninja, así que cojiéndole de la mano le miro con un brillo extraño en sus ojitos azules. Aoshi alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Me enseñas a preparar el té?..

-¿Qué?...-dijo con sorpresa..-¿por qué yo?

-Eres el unico que dice la verdad y que tiene paciencia...-le confesó con más purpurina.

-No tengo paciencia, simplemente soy mas pasota que los demás..

-Por favor...-le suplicó con pena...-enséñame.

Aoshi la miró, entrecerro su mirada, con más fijación intentaba meterse en su mente y chasqueo sus dientes.

-Soy muy estricto.

-No pasa nada...-sonrió...-yo soy muy observadora.

Una extraña gota de sudor resbalo por su cabeza. Mientras que la kendoka se frotaba las manos con alegria, iba a aprender las técnicas de un ninja para la cocina.

-En donde me he metido...-murmuro...-seguro que hace explotar su casa.

Kaoru comenzo a moverse ante el terror de Aoshi, la muchacha estaba tirando todo por el suelo, ensuciándose de harina, y encima ensuciándole también a él que parecia un polvorón de navidad.

Con mucha paciencia, le explicó los puntos, pero no había manera, si no encendia bien el fuego se quemaba o peor aun, quemaba algun trapo volviéndolo ceniza.

Y nuevamente volvió a pensar, en como había sido capaz de sobrevivir sin morir en el intento por ella misma, no entendia como era inmune a todos sus potingues. Supongo que su cuerpo se acostumbró a las pócimas extrañas que salian de sus manos, se podía decir, que era una negada en la cocina y encima nada femeninda, pero tenía más cualidades en otras cosas, como la lucha.

_**Fin del segundo capitulo especial.**_

_**Bueno, ya sabemos como es Kaoru con la cocina, es un peligro publico, jajaja, creo que de eso se bastante bien por propia experiencia, digamos que no estoy dotada ese tema, jajaja.**_

_**Como dije, he echo un capitulo especial de como consiguio convencer a Aoshi y aunque ha sido sencillo, nuestro ninja no esta ajeno a las barbaridades de la kendoka.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a todos.**_

_**ane himura - **__el mas torpe es Sanosuke pero eso no hace que sea encantador, se preocupa de sus amigos aunque meta la pata mas de una vez. ajjaja. Siempre cuando lo lees te pillo comiendo, espero que si te ries no te atragantes ok..¿me lo prometes? jajajaja, nos vemos y gracias. Actualiza pronto tu fic de "amor de un vagabundo"._

_**Okashira Janet - **__¿que tal los examenes?a veces cuando estas estudiando tan apresurada, te viene bien desconectar y distraerte para no tener la mente como un embudo..(Creeme, en mis años estudiantiles me pasaba esto), ahora ya no, pero el trabajo tambien te agota..¡uffff! Saito ha dicho "su plan" y tan pancho se ha quedado en soltarlo ¿verdad? y Aoshi, bueno nuestro ninja tiene algo en mente y sera...¿lo sabes verdad jejejeje?._

_**Kisa chan sodma - **__Ha sido la bomba hacer de mujer, se ha metido tanto en su papel que hasta el se lo ha creido. Si hastanos ha salido un actor eh? jajajaja_

_**Just eowyn- **__gracias por que te siga gustando, esta llegando a su final..lamentablemente, pero eso no es una noticia triste, hay mas ganas de saber que haran los tortolitos verdad___

_**gabyhyatt - **__es genial e increible, asi nadie dejara de llamarle Cabeza de Pollo, por que por una vez ha pensando y se esta esforzando muchisimo. jajaja_


	13. Chapter 13

_**...¡¿Cuántas Celestinas?!...**_

_**Capítulo 10 - Miles de ojos acechan al feliz enlace**_

A la mañana siguiente y con el canto de los primeros pájaros que habían en el jardín, el grupito de Celestinas que era encabezado por el majestuoso y maravilloso Sanosuke Ságara apodado por todos como el cabeza de pollo, era seguido de muy de cerca de su novia la linda y sexy Megumi Takani que era llamada por todos como la mujer "zorra" por sus comentarios, con la compañía inestimable de la jovencita e incansable Misao Mackimachi que era llamada como la comadreja indomable, bueno, solo era domada cuando salía a relucir algún comentario sobre su Aoshi y seguidos por el obligado y único cuerdo de esta misión Yahiko Myojin que no tenía ápodo pero era el que más necesidad tenía de que acabará todo este jaleo y así poder volver a hacer su vida lo más cotidiana posible, estaban todos juntos como una gran familia esperando que el interesado en el asunto, que aunque también era Sanosuke se presentará ante ellos...

Y allí se presento con una cara de pocos amigos, el susodicho y el eje principal de esta gran aventura. Hoy era el día clave y el día D y no podían fallar en absoluto, nada podía interponerse en sus planes málvados...jur jur. El grupito se fijo que ante ellos estaba un hombre bajito, con una cicatriz en forma de cruzen la mejilla derecha, era pelirrojo y nadie podía creer que años atrás era conocido como Battosai el Carnicero sencillamente por que ahora era alguien que se dedicaba a lavar la ropa, hacer de comer y siempre le acompañaba esa sonrisa profidel.

El viento paso por su alrededor y..

-¡¡Sanosuke¿qué estas apuntando?!!..-le preguntó curioso Kenshin..

El luchador carraspeo con fuerza.

-Veréis..-hablo felizmente...- estaba apuntando nuestra dirección para ayudar a los que tienen problemas en el amor.

Megumi meneo ante la locura de su pareja.

-¡Deja de hacer payasadas y vayamos al asunto!..-contestó Megumi un tanto enfadada..-¡¿dónde se encuentra en estos momentos Kaoru?!..

-Esta en el porche...-respondió Misao

-¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!..-le preguntó Yahiko curioso

-Pues por que desde aquí se está viendo...-le señalo la ninja con una gota de sudor.

Los ojos de todos, siguieron la dirección que la comadreja había dicho y el intercambio de todas, marcaban sinónimo de mucha incompentencia por su parte, mira que perder a un peón importante. Menearon la cabeza con negación, no estaban nada sincronizados. Y con una sonrisita, el luchador estampó su mano contra la espalda del pelirrojo haciendo que pareciera un pato mareado.

-Suerte que nosotros estamos detrás de los matorrales observando que todo salga a las mil maravillas...-le susurró Sanosuke

-¡¿Observar o espiar cariño?!..-le preguntó dubitativa Megumi

-Las dos cosas...-dijo entre dientes.

Un montón de ojos se posaron sobre la persona de Himura, presentía que había miles de ojos que le estaban acechando como si de una presa se tratará y un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, si estaba asi de nervioso era por culpa del luchador que solo le había intimidado con algunos comentarios y ahora por su culpa se estaba volviendo loco..

Mientras tanto dentro de una habitación, Aoshi estaba vigilando a la chica, le había prometido que estaría a su lado hasta que apareciera el "_**DON JUAN**_" de Himura hiciera acto de presencia, pero no era el único, Saito estaba a su lado con un cigarro en la mano y sonriendo con algo de maldad en el asunto y en lo más profundo de esa habitación se encontraba Cho, bueno la escoba rubia como muchos lo llamaban.

-¡Sigo sin entender que rayos hago aquí..!-se queja Cho con morros..

-Muy sencillo escoba..-le contesta Saito...-¿qué prefieres trabajar como un cerdo o estar relajado y disfrutar de la obra?

-Me quedo con la segunda idea...-soltó Cho sin pensárselo..

-¡¿Y por qué tanto interés en que lo vea este?!..-le preguntó Aoshi al señalar a la escoba.

Saito expulsó el aire ante la mirada amorosa de su ayudante.

-Muy sencillo, por que me ha dado la gana Shinomori...

Nuestro Kenshin llegó al porche donde estaba su bella Kaoru, estaba nervioso y la chica solo le sonrió clavando su mirada en los ojos de él, sabía que tenía que esperar a que diera el paso ya que Saito estaba escuchando y no queria que su plan u orden se fuera al traste.

-Buenos Días Kaoru..-sonrió Kenshin..-¿bonito día verdad?

Todos pusieron cara de circunstancia,¿como podía decir semejante estupidez?, además Sanosuke estaba rabiando ya que esa no era la primera frase que tenía que decir para expresarle sus sentimientos a la Jou-chan...

-Lo se Kenshin..-le contestó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kenshin tragó saliva y acercándose más.

-Verás Kaoru hace tiempo que me he estado formulando una cosa realmente importante.

-¡¿Y que es Kenshin?!..-el corazón de la kendoka palpitaba fuertemente.

Mientras tanto en la esquina más cercana a la pareja.

-Eso no se lo he dicho ¿por qué no sigue con el plan?..-se queja Sanosuke al contemplar su cuaderno de apunte...-¡esta mal!

-Pobrecito..-le da palmadas Yahiko..-has estado toda la noche haciendo un plano y lo sigue ¡que malo!..-le dijo con mucho sárcasmo...

-¡No son las palabras que hay escritas en el guión!..-también se queja Misao..

-Schhhh¡está improvisando!..-les responde Megumi curiosa y con los ojos vidriosos.

En la habitación...

-Más corto imposible..-responde Cho con una sonrisa..-menudo Battosai que no sabe declararse a una chica...

-¡Será mejor que te calles Cho!..-le respondió Saito..-¡por que tú no tienes pareja y estoy más que convencido que te moriras estando solo y más pasado que una pasa!.

_**-"Ánimo Himura¡no es tan difícil!.."-**_le anima interiormente el ninja..-"_**creo que esas mismas palabras tendría que cojerlas como ejemplo"**_

En el interior del pelirrojo había una doble felicidad, por fin iba a declararle su amor, pero también tenía miedo a que fuera rechazado, su vida había comenzado con ella desde el primer día que la vio, gracias al roce de amistad que la jovencita le ofrecía, había conseguido que no se sintiera tan mal con sus crímenes pasados, pero no podía borrar eso y siempre sería una carga para él...

Curvó sus labios con decisión, está vez no podía perder en esta misión, tenía que acabar bien.

-Kaoru te quiero desde el primer día que mis ojos te vieron, me has dado más de lo que me merezco y no sé como compensarte toda la felicidad que me ha producido el hecho de estar cerca de tí..-baja poco a poco su cara para seguir su declaración ante el color rojo de la chica..-solo sé que mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo, eres dueña y señora de el...-está vez la mira con decisión..-asi que si me dejas estar contigo para el resto de mi vida, te prometo que te amaré y protegeré para siempre nunca dejaré de cuidarte...

No está mal decir que todos estaban boquiabierto, y por eso a Saito se le cayó el cigarrillo al suelo y como si de un juego de dómino se tratará la llama comenzó a hacerse más grande y comenzó a avanzar por la habitación, asi que Cho que había sido obligado por su jefe se dedicaron a acabar con el fuego mientras que Aoshi pasaba del asunto y seguía observando la escena.

Kaoru presto atención a su amado, asi que levantádose y cogiendo las manos de él.

-Kenshin..-sonó su voz como burlona..-no debes decirme esas cosas..-está vez estaba con los ojos abiertos y la chica se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla..-te quiero por lo que eres, ya te dije que no me importabas lo que habías echo, solo sé que la persona que tengo enfrente de mí es la más importante en estos momentos..-se acerca a sus labios..-y solo deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Kenshin mi gran amor...

Kaoru tomó la iniciativa en besar al pelirrojo, estaba asombrado con esa decisión tan rápida, pero dejó de pensar para unir sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amada y profundizar ese beso, el que ambos estaban esperando desde hace tanto tiempo...

En la esquina más cercana de la pareja principal...

-¡¡Por fin he conseguido juntar a estos dos!!..-llora de alegría el luchador..-¡¡por fin algo me sale bien!!

-¡¡Bieeeennnnn nos hemos desecho por fin del plan de este tonto!!..-salta de alegria Yahiko..-¡¡soy libre de sus majaderias!!

-Kenshin y Kaoru son pareja¡¡ya era hora!!..-se abraza Megumi a Sanosuke mientras los dos bailan de alegria...

Y Misao comenzó a entristecerse, estaba contenta por sus amigos pero ¿ella qué?, le dolia un poco el hecho de que nadie se hubiera molestado en ayudarla a ella con su Aoshi. Soltó un suspiro de pena.

Y en la habitación solo se escuchaba las lagrimas de uno y el farfulleo de otro, se habían perdido el feliz desenlace de esta macabra misión de parejitas.

-¡¡Me lo he perdido!!..-se quejó Saito...-¡¡que rabia, queria ver el maldito final¿para qué crees que he venido?¡para eso, no para una visita de cortesia!

-¡Si de todas maneras no iba a verlo¿por qué estoy aquí?!

Aoshi solo sonreía no se podía creer que Saito estuviera rabioso por no haber podido ver el final de la historia, pero a parte de eso ahora podría volver a Kioto y hacer una vida normal con..¿y Misao?

-Misao..-susurro con algo de angustia..

Todos salieron de sus escondites para abrazar a la pareja y darles su enhorabuena, aunque hubo tres personas que no se abrazaron a la pareja formada, Aoshi se encontraba apoyado en la pared observandolo, Cho solo remugaba por su mala suerte y Saito este simplemente cojió otro cigarrillo y volvió al asunto...

-¡Saito¿Qué haces aquí?!..-le preguntó sorprendido Sanosuke..-¿y tú escoba rubia?!

-Pues nada interesante..-le respondió con una sonrisa..-simplemente ver como acaba esto rollo y así volver a mi oficina...

-A mi por que Sai..-no acabó por que recibió un codazo "misterioso" en el estómago...

Ninguno volvió a decir nada sobre el asunto, pero está vez Kenshin se percató del estado de ánimo de Misao y supo que el dílema aun no se había acabado y que faltaba un asunto que terminar..¡unir a Aoshi y Misao!, nuevamente volvería a unir sus fuerzas amorosas para conseguir que todo entre ellos dos acabará bien...

Continuara

Holas! por fin se han unido..¡ya era hora ¿no?! pero hay otro problemilla y que el unico que se ha percatado de todo ha sido Kenshin...¿haran realidad los deseos de Misao o se quedaran como estan?

Pobre Saito ha ido para nada, no ha visto el beso..¡pobrecito!.

Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos y disfruten de ellos. saludos.

Ane himura- ¿como estas? he resulto tu duda de como consiguio que Aoshi le ayudara no? jejeje, la primera vez que lo escribi no me percate de esa "duda" fue al volver a re-escribirlo, cuando me di cuenta..¡menos mal!, sobre lo del review, me ha pasado lo mismo, me costaba dejar review por que la pag no furulaba bien, pera muchas gracias por el y..¿que has comido?.

Okashira Janet - Ambos estan metido en su papel perfectamente, al ser uno de los nuevos lo escribi de otra forma pero no me gusto como quedo, asi que estuve pensandolo bien y me decante por el que esta publicado, menos mal que acerte, ahora que lo pienso el otro no me convencia nada. Sinceramente soy negada como Kaoru en la cocina, ya podria ser como Misao que sabe cocinar eh?

Kisa-chan -sodma- Es un tio que dice las cosas tal como las piensa, aunque caigan como una patada en el culo y prueba de esa sinceridad la han sufrido Sanosuke en persona. Gracias por que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Just Eowyn - Es tierno, y le enseña porque no le queda otro remedio, ya ha probado a que sabe su te y casi se nos muerte jeje y si, siento decirlo pero quedan menos de 3 capitulos para que finalice, tristemente me va a dar pena. snif.


	14. Chapter 14

_**...¡¿Cuántas Celestinas?!...**_

_**Capítulo 11 -¿Quienes son las auténticas Celestinas?**_

A la mañana siguiente habían vuelto a sus vidas cotidianas, aunque ya había cambios en ellas. Para empezar Sanosuke se encontraba en el centro de Tokio haciendo de mozo de carga de su novia, le había acompañado a comprar y ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse ofrecido a ayudarla. Saito estaba en su oficina con Cho, y su empleado se encontraba en el suelo tumbado y obteniendo grandes bocanadas de aire, nuevamente le había dado un tiempo límite para entregarle esos informes. Kenshin estaba lavando la ropa mientras que Kaoru se encontraba a su lado donde se hacían mimos y gestos romanticos y Yahiko, bueno, el pequeño se encontraba tumbado en el suelo del porche, hoy se había tomado la mañana libre para poder descansar.

Pero el problema aun no había empezado y Misao junto con Aoshi estaban preparando sus pertenencias para volver a Kyoto y asi seguir con sus vidas.

En ese momento Kenshin clavo su mirada en su novia, se le hacía raro ese término, pero por fin podía decirlo con felicidad.

-Kaoru estoy pensando en una cosa..-le dijo el pelirrojo al acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad..-Misao está bastante deprimida...

-Lo sé..-le devolvió la acaricia..-es por lo de las parejas, nos han ayudado a juntarnos, pero nadie se ha molestado en unirles a ellos..-se paró unos momentos..-incluso han unido a Sanosuke y Megumi...

-Entonces..-se le iluminó su rostro..-¡habrá que unirles a ellos dos!..-sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?!..-soltó sorprendida..-¡otra vez con ese juego ¿no has tenido suficiente con todo el embrollo que ha ocasionado Sanosuke que deseas continuarlo?!.

-No..-le respondió con decisión..-hay que ayudarles, al igual que lo han hecho con nosotros..-se levantó y extendiendo su mano..-vamos a volver unir al equipo y pensar en una solución para unirles.

Kaoru le miro con algo de desconfianza, no estaba muy convencida de que saliera bien, esta vez los sentimientos eran bastante distintos, en ellos estaba Aoshi Shinomori y era muy difícil saber que se le pasaba por la mente. Suspiró y alejándose de su Kenshin fue en busca del pequeño.

Lo encontró durmiendo y sin pensárselo dos veces, lo agarro por las piernas y comenzó a tirar de él.

Durante esta travesia, Yahiko se despertó encontrándose con Kenshin, pero algo extraño había en su rostro. Era maldad. Y adivinando su rostro..

-¡¡Me niego a volver a jugar a eso!!..

-¡No debes ser egoista, hay que hacerlo por ellos!..-le recrimina Kaoru..

-Nos necesitan y sin ellos no hubieramos avanzado en absoluto..-le recordó Kenshin, se detuvo unos segundos..-además Sanosuke y Megumi también se lo deben...

El pequeño lo volvió a _requete-pensar _y por que no le quedaba otra opción, acepto volver a unirse a esa pandilla tan extrambótica...

-¡¡Muy bien!!..-exclamó de felicidad Kenshin..-ve a buscar a esos dos que están en Tokio y llévalos a la oficina de Saito, por que allí lo planearemos metículosamente...

-¡¿A la oficina del Lobo?!..-preguntó sorprendido..-¿y este que pinta en la historia?

-La verdad es que no mucho..-le contesta Kaoru..-pero me debe dinero por haberme quemado la habitación..-sonrió malignamente..-y pienso sobornarlo...

Los tres se volvieron a separar para continuar con el plan que había comenzado el cabeza de pollo, la verdad es que todo resultaba muy lioso y quién no supiera de que iba el rollo podía sufrir un mareo increíble. Yahiko hacía un buen rato que había llegado al centro de la ciudad y comenzaba a buscar a la pareja en cuestión, al principio le costó adivinar quienes eran esos dos personajes, pero al final y después de observarles fijamente ya supo quien era.

El pobretico de Sanosuke parecía una mula de carga, llevaba bolsas, paquetes, algun kimono, zapatos y entre sus dedos había una peineta para el cabello.

Sonrio enormente y decidio que sería un buen momento para meterse con él, pero pronto recordó que Kenshin le esperaba en el despacho de Saito, asi que la broma esperaria unos breves momentos.

-¡Ey chicos debo deciros una cosa importate!..-les gritó el niño mientras alzaba la mano para que lo vieron.

Sanosuke se giro para verlo y una alegria le consumió. Yahiko llegó corriendo y cogiendo aire.

-He venido a comentaros que debemos reunirnos en la comisaria del Lobo...-les explicó..-¡YA!

-¡¿Y por qué en ese sitio?!..-se queja el luchador..-¡¡no quiero estar cerca del Lobo y mucho menos de la escoba rubia!!

-Eso es cierto, no pintamos nada en ese lugar..-se abraza a Sanosuke mientras este le abraza también en el proceso...

Yahiko arrugó la nariz, ya empezaban con los arrumacos.

-Ufff..-sopla el niño del disgusto..-tenemos otra misión muy importante y esta vez los protagonistas son Aoshi y Misao..

-¡¿Váis a copiarme con mi idea?!¡copiones!..-se queja nuevamente el luchador

-¡Es cierto, debemos juntarle a ellos dos!..-Megumi alzó la voz al acordarse de esa idea que habían tenido en el pasado..-Sano gracias a ellos estamos juntos se lo debemos...-apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su novio.

Sanosuke asintió, gracias a ellos y al resto del equipo sin contar con el Lobo y la escoba rubia, se habían unido y ahora eran muy felices juntos, cojiendo de nuevo los trastos de la compra, comenzó a correr rumbo ese odioso lugar.

Había un gran revuelo en la comisaria, todos observaban como Kenshin ayudado por su Kaoru empujaban una puerta que tenía como titular "Fugita Goro", en cambio detrás de ella se encontraban Saito y Cho empujando para que esos dos no entraran dentro, sabían a que habían vuelto esos dos, les iban a pedir que el despacho fuera el centro de reunión para unir a Aoshi y Misao pero el Lobo se negaba en absoluto a ese hecho, ya no quería "jugar" a ese juego en lo que le quedaba de vida...

-¡¡Venga Saito no te hagas de rogar y déjanos pasar!!..-le grita Kenshin y al mismo tiempo empuja la puerta..-¡¿no me digas que te has vuelto tan cortado de repente?!

-¡¡He dicho que no Battosai, no me váis a volver a tener al lado de todos vosotros para unir al bloque de hielo y la chica comadreja!!..-está apoyado en la puerta mientras suspira de impotencia..-¡iros de mi presencia en estos momentos!

-¡¡Antes bien que querias estar presente para ver a Kenshin hacer el tonto!!..-los ojos del pelirrojo se colocan en los de Kaoru con una mirada de morros...-¡ups! eso es cierto cariño, solamente ha participado antes para verte hacer el ridículo..¡yo no tengo la culpa!

-¡¡¿Saito me puedes decir como rayos has conseguido meterme en estos problemas tan tontos?!!..-le pregunta de mal humor Cho..-si antes era libre y ahora estoy prisionero por ellos..¡no es justo!..-los ojos del Lobo centellearon de rabia hacía el hombre rubio.

El pelirrojo seguía golpeando la puerta con sus puños, pero había dos problemas: uno que la puerta no se habría y dos que se estaba haciendo daño en las manos. Se detuvo, y entrecerro su mirada, mientras tanto en el interior pegaron con más fuerza la oreja y solo escucharon el silencio.

-¡¿Crees que se habrán ido?!..-susurró Cho

-No, presiento que.

Entrecerro su mirada y pegó un salto hacía delante, dejando solo a Cho para evitar que ese duo entrara, pero desgraciadamente y por que El Lobo lo había intuido, la puerta cayó encima de la escoba rubia, mostrando a un Sanosuke cargado de ropa hasta el cuello.

-Hola Saito he venido a...-habló Sanosuke.

-¡Ya sé a que has venido, no soy tan estúpido!..-saca un cigarro.

-Muy bien ya que sabes a que hemos venido..-dijo Megumi..-¡coméncemos!

-¡Eh chicos¿alguién puede sacarme de aquí abajo?!...-súplico Cho, consiguiendo que nadie le hiciera ni el más mínimo caso..-soy invisible para estos sujetos, la próxima vez me voy de vacaciones por una temporada muy larga.

-¡Ya que estamos de nuevo reunidos, vayamos al asunto que tenemos previsto realizar!..-dijo Kenshin que entraba de la mano de su novia...

-¡Es cierto, se merecen acabar juntos hacen muy buena pareja!..-apoya Kaoru.

Saito se sentó en su silla y observándolos a todos fijamente tuvo que resoplar a lo que se le estaba ocurriendo, la verdad es que si no acababa con esa estúpida misión estos personajillos no se irían de su presencia y solo conseguirian caerles más mal de que lo que ya estaban.

-Esta bien pesados os daré órdenes.

-¡¿Órdenes?!..-repitió Sanosuke..-¿quién demonios te crees para darnos órdenes a nosotros?.

-Muy sencillo, soy el más listo de toda esta sala..-le respondió Saitocon orgullo...

-Creo que Aoshi es igual de listo que tú Saito..-sale en defensa del ninja Megumi..-si no, figurate que gracias a él estamos juntos..

Yahiko se adelanto a todos y alzando su dedito.

-Una pregunta chicos..-dijo el pequeño atrayendo su atención..-¿quién de vosotros son las auténticas celestinas y quiénes las falsas?..-muchos interrogantes aparecieron en las cabezas de los mayores..-simplemente lo pregunto por que ha dado un cambio dantesco, si en un principio el plan era para Kenshin y Kaoru, resulta que debemos unir a otras dos parejas pero no solo eso, si no que se han unido al grupo de Celestinas personas que no son de nuestro entorno habitual..-más interrogantes aparecen sobre los mayores..-creo que la solución a mi pregunta es que todos somos las Celestinas de todos y que nos cambiamos los papeles como si de sandalias se tratará..¡a los mayores no se les entienden!...

Todos se miraron a los ojos con más interrogación y como si la duda de Yahiko se la hubiera llevado el viento, empezaron a hacer los planos para la mision. El pequeño nuevamente arrugo la nariz y se fue al sofá, donde se encontraba Cho que había salido de debajo de la puerta.

-Bienvenido al mundo de la ignorancia chaval...

-Es lógico que te sientas así..-le dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa..-tú eres el rey en esa modalidad...

Y una nube se formo en la sala, Cho intentaba por todos los medios atrapar al enano para cogerlo del cuello y estrangularlo, mientras los demás seguian enfrascados en el nuevo plan.

Ajenos a esto, Misao estaba colocando sus cosas en su mochila, estaba triste de no haberse juntado con su Asohi, sus amigos no le habían ayudado y ahora todos se habían ido sin avisarla...

En cambio Aoshi solo estaba sentando en el suelo con los brazos cruzados ylos ojos cerrados, estaba pensando en las palabras del Lobo, si no quería perderla debía ir en su busca.

-Misao..

_**Continuara.**_

_**Holas amigos! snif...el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo de esta historia, espero que lo estes pasando genial con ella.**_

_**¿Como uniran al bloque de hielo con la comadreja?¿Seguiran peleandose Cho y Yahiko? todo esto, en el ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Nos vemos y saludos...**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews a Okashira Janet, Gabyhyatt, Kisa-chan-sodma y a todos los demas.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**...¡¿Cuántas Celestinas?!...**_

_**Capítulo 15 - Una unión no observada...**_

El grupito de asalto, iba hacía el Dojo Kamiya para poder juntar a esos dos ninjas y descansar de este juego. El que tenía cara de pocos amigos era Saito, que no entendía que hacía jugando a esto ya que le importaba bien poco la vida sentimental de todos los huérfanos del Dojo Kamiya. Y Cho, bueno, nuestra escoba rubia se sentía extraño, jamás había tenido una misión de amor.

Saito se detuvo en seco y girándose sobre sus talones..

-¡¿Está claro el plan verdad?!..-preguntó Saito inseguro..-no quiero ningún fallo y cuanto antes acabe mejor para todos...

-¡Ya sabemos como es¿ni que no supieramos juntar a la gente?!..-se queja Sanosuke que tiene de la mano a Megumi

-Hombre Sanosuke viendo como ha resultado todo este lio, me temo que eres un desastre para estas cosas..-le responde con una sonrisa Kenshin...

-Imaginate que Aoshi o Saito no se hubieran metido, aun estarías destrozando las cosas..-le apoya Kaoru a su pelirrojo..

-Como yo dije desde el principio..-sigue Yahiko sin darse cuenta de que el puño del luchador va directamente a su cabeza..-este fracaso estaba escrito con mayúsculas, yo siempre he sabido que si el cabeza de pollo era el líder nos haríamos viejos antes de acabarlo todo...-y con esto recibió un golpe en la cabeza y los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea brutal.

Cuando digo brutal me refiero a que el niño está encima de la cabeza del luchador y le muerde mientras que el otro lo zarandea...

-Son como niños..-se expresa Cho con cara de circunstancia..-suerte doctora por que me temo que estas saliendo con un niño pequeño...

-¡Pero es tan mono y guapo!..-cierra Megumi los ojos con alegría..-además es muy valiente, fuerte y bueno...

-El amor..-responden los demás...

En cambio en el Dojo Kamiya las cosas eran bastante frías y solitarias, Aoshi estaba enfrente de la entrada de la casa esperando a que Misao saliera, aunque había algo extraño en él, se sentía de manera distinta, desde que había empezado este absurdo juego de las parejas, sus sentimientos habían cambiado en torno a ella.

Un ruido le trajo a la realidad, para clavar su mirada en Misao. La jovencita venía con la cabeza gacha y se notaba triste, por lo menos su aura desprendía esa sensación. La ninja llegó hasta Aoshi, sin percatarse de la mirada del joven hacía ella, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su persona, Aoshi alzó su barbilla para que se vieran directamente a los ojos.

Ambos corazones bombeaban con fuerza. Y los bellos ojos azules del ninja se metían profundamente en los de ella.

Misao estaba nerviosa, podía notar el suave contacto de sus manos con su piel. No quería olvidar este precioso momento, quería que fuera eterno y nuevamente se sorprendió, Aoshi la atrajó hacía su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente, aspirando todo su aroma.

El ninja sonrió, era perfecta para él, el hueco que hacía para que entrará hacía su pecho parecía estar echo a su medida, no había ninguna más que diera la talla. Sentir como el corazón de ella palpitaba con tanta fuerza le hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, ahora estaba completo y no quería volver a estar "incompleto".

-Misao Makimachi..-susurro cálidamentes..-eres...-nuevamente se trababa con las palabras, no estaba echo para decir cosas bonitas...-_**"uff que complicado que resulta, no me extraña que Himura no pudiera hacerlo al principio..".**_

No podía seguir, le era difícil y no por que no la quisiera, al contrario, se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos muy profundos por su protegida, pero le era tan difícil que las palabras no le salían. Se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, no podía seguir mirándola.

Y Misao lo entendió, sabía por que estaba así, su corazón se lo había comunicado y estaba más claro que el ninja no diría nada por los nervios, así que ella tomo la iniciativa y acariciando su mejilla, se colocó de puntillas y rozando la punta de su nariz con la de su amado.

-Ahora ya lo sé Aoshi...-sonrió ante la sorpresa del ninja...-ahora he abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de tus sentimientos..

-Pero yo...-no pudo continuar por que la ninja le tapo la boca con una mano.

-Yo siempre te he querido y siempre será así.

Y nuevamente tomó la iniciativa, besó sus labios. Las piernas del ninja flaquearon ante esta sensación, haciendo que cayera de espaldas y Misao encima de él, sus respiraciones chocaban, se miraban fijamente y entre el intercambiar de miradas, Aoshi colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de la jovencita y atrajo sus labios a los suyos, para poder besarlo, sentirla más cerca de él.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!..-gritaron tres personajes de la sorpresa...

Dejaron de besarse los nuevos enamorados, para girar sus rostros y ver como Yahiko, Sanosuke y Cho les estaban señalando y haciendo pucheros. Mientras que los demás sonrieron y Saito clavó su mirada en el cielo y suspiró de completa alegría, por fin terminaba este rollo.

-¡¡No vale no hemos visto nada de nada!!..-llora Sanosuke y se apoyó en los hombros de Megumi...

-¡Lo habéis echo antes de que nosotros estuvieramos presentes!..-se echa a llorar Cho mientras se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa..

-¡Por fin acaba esto!..-llora de alegria Yahiko..-¡pero quería ver como acababa con un final feliz!..

Kaoru y Megumi se acercaron al ver como la pareja se había incorporado y los miraba con cara de extrañeza por las barbaridades que estaban diciendo..

-Nosotros que habiamos planeado algo para juntarles...-le dijo Kaoru feliz

-Es cierto, nos hemos reunido todos en la comisaria para tramar algo y resulta que lo habéis echo sin nuestra ayuda..-continua Megumi

-¡¿Entonces no me habiáis dejado por que estabáis en pareja?!..-preguntó Misao sorprendida

-¡No!..-responden ambas.

-Creo que no hace falta..-responde Aoshi volviendo a su aspecto serio..

Todos se fueron a abrazar a la feliz pareja, menos Saito que permanecía en la puerta del Dojo observandolo todo, en el fondo muy en el fondo se alegraba de poder haber ayudado a sus "amigos", era los únicos que tenía y además los que más cosas en común poseía, asi que no estaba de mal hacer algo por ellos aunque disfrutará meterse con varios de sus "buenos amigos".

-¡En fin, como toda esta cursilería ha acabado me voy a la comisaria de nuevo!..-dijo Saito al comenzar a irse..-¡vámonos escoba debes traerme más informes!...

-¡Jooooo!...-se queja con lágrimas en sus ojitos..-¡injusto!

-Gracias por todo Saito, menos mal que nos has ayudado a tu modo.. dijo Kenshin amablemente...

El Lobo se giró y los miró con una cara más seria todavía, no estaba dispuesto a sonreirles ni decirles nada, pero se volvió y alzando su mano se fue alejando de la vista de ellos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que solo fue vista por Cho que lo miraba con cara de pena por el trabajo que le esperaba en la comisaria, como clavar con puntillas la puerta que Sanosuke había tirado al suelo...

En cambio los demás se miraban y sonreían hasta que...

-¡¡¿Debéis hacer una obra de teatro?!!...-se queja el luchador..-no vale que hayáis visto las demás uniones y nosotros no sepamos como ha sido la vuestra así que..-pone una cara de enfado..-hacer la obra de teatro...

-¡Ni lo sueñes Ságara voy a hacerla de nuevo!..-responde con indiferencia y cerrando los ojos..-si hiciera eso, lo haría a solas con Misao..-está se puso roja al escuchar lo que había dicho...

-Enhorabuena Aoshi-sama..-le contesta Kaoru con alegria..

Yahiko era el que estaba más feliz con todo este asunto, por fin había acabado y para bien, ya no le molestarían más con sus tonterías de adultos.

-Bueno ya que se ha acabado ¿podemos hacer un vida normal?..-comenta Yahiko feliz.

-¡No!..-vuelve a decir Sanosuke captando la mirada de todos..-aun queda otro asuntillo que solucionar..-mira picaramente al niño..-debemos ayudarte a declararte a Tsubame...

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!..-gritaron de horror todos...

-¡Pues sí!..-dijo con orgullo..-hay que ayudarle al chaval, encima que ha estado colaborando con nosotros, pues le debemos el favor de ayudarle con el tema de su chica¡¿que pensabáis que se me iba a olvidar?!

Pero nadie le contestó ya que todos se habían separado para hacer sus vidas sin la ocurrencia de este tonto, Aoshi se fue hacía la puerta para cojer sus cosas y volver a Kyoto y Misao hizo exactamente lo mismo Kenshin se fue a lavar la ropa con Kaoru al lado mientras se hacían algun que otro mimo y Megumi, pues está salió corriendo con Yahiko al lado hacía la consulta del Dr.Gensai para poder curar algun que otro paciente y el niño le ayudaría..

Sanosuke solo soplaba del disgusto que estaba cojiendo, sus más que amigos huían de él, ni que tuviera la peste, pero era de lógica ya que nuevamente se le ha metido en la cabeza unir a esos dos pequeños ¡menuda cruz!

-¡¡Megumi y Yahiko esperarme que está vez saldrá bien, ya lo veréis!!..-gritaba detrás de ellos mientras les intentaba dar alcance..

-¡¡Corre más que nos sigue!!..-le dijo la mujer algo desesperada..-¡¡como nos coja estamos perdidos!!

-¡¡Por favor que no nos pille!!..-comenzaba a rezar el niño..-¡por favor si me lo cumples estaré una semana entera sin meterme con Kaoru!

Y así siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al lugar de destino, mientras que los otros cuatro se habían olvidado completamente de ese cabezón que nuevamente se le había metido en la cabeza unir a esos dos pequeños...

_**Y todos fueron felices y comieron perdices.**_

_**Fin**_

_**holas! bueno ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia y por lo que parece a Sanosuke no se le olvidará el asunto de los pequeños, ver para creer.**_

_**muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews a Gabyhyatt, Okashira Janet, Kisa-chan-sodma, Just Eowyn, Mari8879 y muchos más por estar pendientes de este fic y de animarme a continuarlo.**_

_**como dije al principio de este, lo volví a re-escribir por que el primero estaba francamente mal, había muchísimos fallos y tenía que mejorarlo, y para eso lo volví a hacer y a crear dos nuevos capítulos especiales, de unos asuntillos que dejé al aire la primera vez.**_

_**nos vemos en los próximos fics y...hay segunda parte de este. También la hice en su momentos y...¡¡HAY QUE MODIFICAR MUCHO!! así que mientras lo hago, disfrutar de todos los fics que podías, por que en cuanto la tenga. Lo veréis. nos vemos y saludos a todos.**_

_**finalizado 26/12/2007 (re-escrito)**_

_**la primera vez en el año 2000.**_


End file.
